Naruto Rien ne nous séparera
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Résume : Naruto est barman dans l'hôtel de ses parents, un été il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme pas comme les autres qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : Rien ne nous séparera  
**RATING** : T  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résume **: Naruto est barman dans l'hôtel de ses parents, un été il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme pas comme les autres qui changera sa vie.

.

Bonjour à tous et bon 14 juillet à vous.

Voilà comme promis la première partie de mon TS C'est un rating T .

Donc si vous cherchez de la papouille à outrance ben c'est loupé (mais j'en ai écris d'autre avec lol)

Soyez les bienvenus sur cette nouvelle histoire. J'ai une grande tendresse pour celle-ci. Si certains suivaient les maçons du cœur. Il est probable que cela vous rappelle quelque chose.

La seconde partie sera publié le 15 août. =)

Sur ce je vous remercie d'être là. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**.**

**Rien ne nous séparera**

**Partie 1**

**.**

* * *

.

Naruto adorait son boulot, il s'éclatait comme un fou. Depuis qu'il était en âge d'aider ses parents, il traînait dans le bar de l'hôtel et dans la salle de service. Installé derrière son comptoir, il testait ses préparations sous l'œil du barman en chef.

Le jeune serveur s'amusait à envoyer voler ses bouteilles sous l'œil amusé des serveuses qui bavaient devant le fils du directeur.

Naruto termina ses cocktails et laissa chacun des membres de la salle se servir. Il observa le visage de chaque personne, se délectant de ses nouvelles créations.

Le Konoha Island était l'hôtel le plus en vue de la région, ses parents l'avaient entièrement réhabilité et il avait grandi dans ce complexe, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins. Il avait commencé à préparer les plateaux de petit déjeuner alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Ses étés, passés ici avec ses parents, étaient ses plus beaux moments.

Il rangea et nettoya le bazar qu'il avait mis et alla rejoindre ses parents dans le hall. A la réception, sa mère donnait des ordres avec sa verve habituelle alors que son père saluait un couple. L'homme, un haut dignitaire et sa femme une jolie brune aux longs cheveux brun, venaient chaque année en vacances dans leur hôtel pendant deux semaines afin de profiter du charme, du calme et de la vue imprenable sur l'océan

Naruto avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à se rappeler de la première fois où il les avait rencontrés.

Ils avaient deux enfants mais Naruto ne se souvenait que de l'aîné. Celui-ci les accompagnait quelque fois, comme cela semblait être le cas cette année.

Mikoto enlaça la patronne avec un grand sourire. La rouquine lui rendit son étreinte et elles commencèrent à bavarder.

\- Naruto, fais monter les bagages des Uchiwa dans leur suite habituelle.

\- Oui maman !

\- Naruto je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Maman ici.

\- Comme tu veux Patronne.

\- Naruto ! siffla-t-elle, amusée par le comportement un peu gamin de son fils.

Le jeune barman s'approcha de sa mère, les deux valises à la main, et l'embrassa sur la joue en passant devant elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de service.

\- Ton fils est présent cette année aussi ! remarqua Mikoto.

\- Oui il passera les deux mois d'été à travailler ici. Après il terminera sa dernière année en faisant des stages, il a déjà envoyé des CV à de nombreux établissements un peu partout dans le monde.

\- Hé bien, il est motivé !

\- Oui. Il a beaucoup travaillé son anglais pour pouvoir partir apprendre ailleurs que chez nous.

Bras dessus dessous, les deux femmes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le grand escalier et entreprirent de monter au deuxième étage où la suite du couple les attendait.

\- Itachi n'est pas là cette année ? interrogea Kuchina.

\- Si, si, il nous rejoindra dans quelque jour. Là il n'y a que Sasuke qui soit présent.

\- Vraiment ? Mais où est-il donc, je ne l'ai pas vu ?

\- Dehors. sourit doucement la femme aux longs cheveux brun alors que sa comparse rousse, lui ouvrait les portes de sa suite.

\- Et voilà. Tu es chez toi ma Mikoto !

Kushina s'avança dans la pièce, jetant un dernier œil partout, vérifiant que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, elle ouvrit les lourds rideaux et regarda la pluie tomber.

\- Quel dommage qu'il pleuve pour votre premier jour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils annoncent du beau temps pour les jours à venir et puis la pluie ne nous dérange pas.

\- Au fait, tu m'as dit que Sasuke était dehors.

Mikoto sourit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il prenne froid avec ce temps ?

\- Sasuke n'est jamais malade et il adore la pluie. Avec un temps comme ça, je te parie qu'il est sur la plage.

\- Il n'y verra personne avec ce temps.

\- Oui c'est bien pour ça. Sasuke a toujours été un peu sauvage. J'ai été surprise qu'il accepte notre invitation cette année.

Mikoto avait fait le tour de la chambre, les deux grosses valises que Naruto avait montées, étaient désormais devant la porte de la chambre et n'attendaient plus que d'être vidées. Elle sourit à son amie.

\- C'est magnifique comme toujours.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu me demandes personnellement. Je compte sur toi.

\- Tu es adorable mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun souci.

\- Alors je te laisse t'installer.

\- Ah attends ! J'aurai un service à te demander.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Peux-tu faire installer une machine à glaçon dans la suite destinée à Sasuke ?

\- Une … oui bien sûr. sourit la rouquine sans poser davantage de question. Autre chose ?

\- Hmm, hé bien, je suppose qu'il y a déjà un réfrigérateur dans sa suite ?

\- Il y en a un petit mais je peux te faire installer un modèle américain avec fontaine et distributeur de glace pilée.

-Vraiment ? Ce serait formidable pour lui !

\- Pas de soucis je m'en occupe. Je te ferai livrer cela pour demain ça ira ?

\- Oui parfait ! Merci Kushina, tu es adorable.

\- Je t'en prie ma Mikoto. A ce soir, on se voit au dîner.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux femmes se laissèrent aller à une nouvelle étreinte et Kushina sortie d'un pas rapide après avoir salué Fugaku avec un immense sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'extérieur, devant l'hôtel, la plage privée était déserte. Enfin pas exactement, alors qu'il pleuvait une silhouette profitait du calme et de la fraîcheur du lieu. Il laissait son regard errer sur la mer qui venait s'échouer à ses pieds. Il jeta ses chaussures sur la plage et entra dans l'eau. Avec la météo pluvieuse, l'eau était délicieusement tiède.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable et il adorait ça, le contact du sable sous ses pieds. Il barbota un long moment, avant de se décider à reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel de luxe, où ses parents résidaient pour les vacances. C'était exceptionnel qu'il rentre pour l'été. Habituellement il ne venait que l'hiver mais jamais l'été, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Mais cette année les températures ne devaient pas être trop élevées, il avait donc tenté de venir pour profiter un peu de cet endroit paradisiaque dont ses parents ne cessaient de lui parler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sasuke arriva dans le hall, il sut tout de suite que sa tenue n'allait pas être appréciée. Il était trempé, vêtu d'un short et d'une chemise ouverte ruisselante d'eau. Ses mèches brunes lui collaient au visage, il les repoussa pour dégager ses yeux d'un noir profond. La climatisation de l'hôtel lui coupa le souffle et couvrit sa peau de frisson.

Il eut un léger sourire.

Enfin pour le voir il aurait fallu que quelqu'un prête attention au minuscule coin de sa lèvre qui s'était relevée. Mais ce fut un géant blond qui déboula devant lui.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune homme leva son regard froid et dénué d'expression vers l'homme blond qui se tenait devant lui. Il détailla celui-ci de haut en bas en prenant tout son temps.

Le regard était bleu électrique et transperçant. Les cheveux blonds en bataille ne devaient pas accepter d'être disciplinés. Le corps musclé et bronzé était soigneusement mis en valeur par une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, un nœud papillon noir et un gilet assorti.

\- Très chic. fit le jeune homme en s'avançant.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ruisselant comme une soupe sur la moquette de notre entrée.

Le regard noir alla se poser de nouveau sur le visage décidément superbe de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tu es ?

La voix rauque surprit Naruto qui le dévisagea un moment. Il avait cru avoir à faire à un gamin mais la voix était virile. Vraiment chaude et veloutée, il déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Naruto. Je suis barman et serveur ici ! Et toi ?

\- Mmm… se contenta de répondre son interlocuteur en poursuivant sa route. Poussant de sa main le corps incroyablement ferme et musclé.

\- Hey, je te parle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'accueil et donna son nom sans lui répondre, veillant à ne pas se faire entendre du blond dans son dos.

Une main ferme et forte se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire sardonique et agita ses clés sous son nez en passant. Naruto se retint difficilement d'envoyer sur les roses le jeune homme qui, en balançant ses hanches étroites, montait l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Je vais le bouffer ! maugréa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arrivé dans sa suite, Sasuke envoya valser ses vêtements et alla régler la clim. Il descendit la température et alla échouer son corps nu sur le grand lit dont il jeta les couvertures au sol pour ne garder que le drap, dans lequel il s'enveloppa, avant de s'endormir.

La nuit était paisible, une légère bruine tombait sur l'hôtel de Konoha. La météo annonçait des éclaircies pour le lendemain et la remontée des températures…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis à leur table, Mikoto et Fugaku déjeunaient tranquillement. Un jeune homme blond s'approcha d'eux et vérifia qu'ils ne manquaient de rien avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres clients, toujours avec un immense sourire et une énergie débordante. Comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'été, Naruto avait commencé son service très tôt pour préparer les plateaux qui allaient partir en chambre avant de s'attaquer au service en salle.

Le jeune serveur adorait son métier dynamique et lui permettant de rencontrer toutes sortes de personnes. Il se fit interpeller par Itachi lorsqu'il repassa près de la table des Uchiwa.

\- Hey Naruto !

\- Salut ! Ton frère n'est pas descendu ce matin non plus ?

\- Non c'est une grosse marmotte ! rit l'aîné avec douceur. Tu pourras lui faire monter un plateau ?

\- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu as la possibilité de lui faire monter de la crème glacée aussi ?

Naruto leva un sourcil, surpris, mais il avait l'habitude de l'extravagance de certains clients, alors il hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr quels sont ses parfums préférés ?

\- Menthe-chocolat. Citron-framboise et café.

\- Pas de soucis, dès qu'il sonnera, tout lui sera monté.

\- Je te remercie.

\- A ton service.

Naruto s'inclina poliment et retourna à ses clients.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que le jeune Uchiwa était arrivé à l'hôtel et, hormis le premier jour, Naruto n'avait pas revu le jeune brun dont il avait fini par découvrir l'identité. Il avait bien tenté d'approcher le jeune homme mais il n'arrivait jamais à le voir, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre lui-même en charge le plateau de celui-ci, il avait toujours un empêchement.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il avait lui-même préparé le petit déjeuner et s'était arrangé pour que quoiqu'il arrive, il puisse le monter.

Un sourire carnassier peint sur ses lèvres et sifflotant gaiement, il traversait le couloir avec son lourd plateau. Il avait fait exprès de surcharger celui-ci avec les crèmes glacées pour qu'aucune femme de chambre ne puisse le monter à sa place.

Il se dirigea vers la suite 104 et frappa.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la première porte et déposa le plateau sur la table, prévue à cet effet. Puis il frappa de nouveau.

\- Monsieur. Votre petit déjeuner.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un courant d'air frais frappa Naruto en pleine face. Il en eut un instant le souffle coupé et un frisson le parcouru. Le serveur posa son regard sur la silhouette qui venait de lui ouvrir le jeune homme portait un simple short et une chemisette ouverte, il se tenait devant lui et se frottait les yeux tel un enfant.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. fit une voix rauque.

\- Je vous ai apporter vos crèmes glacées, Monsieur Uchiwa. persifla le blond d'une voix moqueuse.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour faire face à la voix piquante.

-Tss… Encore toi !

\- Comment ça, encore moi ? C'est la première fois que je monte ! s'exclama le blond piqué au vif par la réflexion.

\- Pour un serveur de quatre étoiles je te trouve bien familier. lui répondit une voix glaciale.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et faillit répondre. Mais se contenta de le regarder froidement à son tour. Il était peut-être beau gosse mais c'était un connard.

\- Allez, rentre et laisse le chariot dans la salle principale.

Naruto retint une remarque cinglante et poussa son chariot.

\- Ou dois-je déposer vos glaces ? fit-il d'une voix tout aussi sèche.

\- Le congélateur mis à ma disposition est dans la chambre.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Naruto avait répondu d'une voix hautaine et s'était dirigé, sa pile de boites de glace dans les mains, vers la chambre de son client. Il chercha le congélateur des yeux et sursauta en se sentant poussé en avant.

\- Dans la salle de bain.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea-t-il un peu stupéfait.

\- Le congélateur est dans la salle de bain. Tu te charges aussi de faire la chambre ?

\- Je suis serveur, pas femme de chambre.

\- Tu leurs diras de ne pas remettre de couverture. lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Je transmettrai vos ordres Monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Monsieur Uchiwa, c'est mon père. Laisse tomber le Uchiwa.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Sasuke posa son regard froid sur le blond qui venait de s'incliner devant lui.

\- Oublis les courbettes, je déteste les faux-cul. Et le Monsieur aussi. On doit avoir le même âge ou pas loin ! Alors appelle moi par mon prénom ça sera suffisant. Pour le peu qu'on se verra.

\- Navré Monsieur, mais cela ne m'est pas possible.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Mes parents viennent ici chaque année et ta mère est une amie de la mienne, il est où ton problème.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème.

Sasuke s'était assis et sirotait son jus de fruit tout en détaillant le jeune serveur. Cela faisant un moment qu'il avait repéré celui-ci. Ses cheveux blonds en batailles et sa peau dorée attiraient les filles comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Il avait entendu par son frère que le jeune serveur était un charmeur et butinait à droite à gauche.

Sasuke reposa son coude sur le bras du fauteuil et posa le dos de sa main sur sa tempe.

Naruto attendit encore quelques secondes que le jeune homme en eut fini avec son examen et lui sourit.

\- Si Monsieur à fini de m'admirer puis-je me retirer ?

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres pâles.

\- Tu peux, sauf si tu veux te déshabiller afin que je voie ce que tes vêtements me cachent.

Naruto manqua de s'étrangler, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise.

\- Navré Monsieur, mais la maison n'offre pas ce type de service. De plus il fait beaucoup trop froid dans cette chambre pour moi et je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant.

\- Je plaisantais. souligna calmement le jeune homme en se levant pour reposer son verre. Tu peux disposer.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas au plus jeune.

\- Merci. Si Monsieur a encore besoin de quelque chose qu'il n'hésite pas à sonner.

\- Mmm…

Le serveur s'inclina et sortit de la chambre, il referma la double porte derrière lui et laissa échapper un soupir une fois dans le couloir. Il frissonna de nouveau, la chambre était un vrai glaçon. Et le jeune homme l'avait pris au dépourvu.

\- Quel con ! siffla-t-il en reprenant le chemin de sa salle.

Le jeune brun était peut-être un bâtard mais il était quand même plutôt pas mal pour un mec. Il n'avait pas ce type de penchant mais devait avouer que l'animal était plutôt racé et attirant, voire dangereux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir était tombé et un orage puissant avait éclaté suite à de trop lourdes chaleurs. Naruto regardait la pluie d'un air déprimé. Il n'aimait pas la pluie, lui il aimait la chaleur et le soleil. Il poussa un soupir et son regard dériva vers la piscine, désertée à cause du mauvais temps.

Déserte ? Non pas exactement. Il plissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas erreur. Il colla son nez à la vitre et chercha à voir au travers du rideau de pluie.

Dans la petite piscine de l'hôtel, placée à l'avant de celui-ci, se baignait quelqu'un. Une personne était assez dingue pour se baigner sous un déluge pareil. Stupéfait, le blond sortit de sa salle de restaurant et se dirigea vers la réception pour se saisir d'un immense parapluie à l'effigie d'un immense renard à neuf queues, symbole de l'hôtel.

Puis il sortit et se rendit au bord de la piscine, qui aurait normalement dû être verrouillé. Il se posta près de l'échelle et attendit que le nageur n'arrive à ses pieds.

Une tête brune émergea de l'eau et un regard sombre et moqueur se posa sur les deux mocassins, soigneusement vernis, qui se tenaient devant l'échelle.

\- Encore toi ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui se baignait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se baigner pendant un orage ?

\- Et les tiens ne t'ont pas appris que le client est roi ? se moqua le brun en repoussant les longues mèches brunes qui cachaient en partie son regard.

Les orbes bleus croisèrent celle de son opposant d'un noir profond. Sasuke le contempla moqueur, en appui sur l'échelle, il posa son coude sur le rebord de la piscine et attendit que l'autre parte ou ne parle. Peu lui importait en fait.

\- La piscine est censée être fermée, comment es-tu entré ?

\- Avec les clés. soupira le brun en commençant à sortir de l'eau.

L'eau ruissela sur le corps pâle. Naruto remarqua pour la première fois que le jeune homme semblait vraiment très jeune, son torse était totalement imberbe, sa peau laiteuse semblait incroyablement douce et son visage était délicat comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine.

\- Comment as-tu eu les clés ?

\- Ta mère. répondit-il simplement.

Sasuke tendit le bras vers le blond qui se tenait toujours sous son parapluie un peignoir de bain soigneusement plié sur son bras.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke posa son regard froid sur lui et sa main fine resta en suspens. Il pinça les lèvres. Le mouvement de recul du jeune homme ne lui avait pas échappé. Son regard sombre se fit plus dur et il laissa retomber sa main avant de se détourner. Il passa près du jeune serveur et se dirigea vers un transat sur lequel il avait laissé tomber sa chemise. Il l'enfila sur sa peau trempée.

Naruto n'avait pas quitté le jeune homme des yeux, son regard avait glissé sur les hanches étroites, glissant sur le fessier, plutôt rebondi pour un homme, avant de remonter le long d'un dos musclé, des épaules larges malgré la silhouette élancée. Il regarda la pluie glisser des lourdes mèches sur la peau pâle. Il prit conscience alors que le jeune homme était totalement trempé. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se précipita à la suite du jeune homme qui sortait de l'enceinte de la piscine.

\- Attends.

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt et se tourna légèrement vers lui.

Naruto s'avança et le mit à l'abri sous le parapluie avant de lui tendre le peignoir.

\- C'est pour toi.

Sasuke laissa son regard glisser sur le peignoir qu'il avait essayé de prendre tout à l'heure. La pluie continuait de tomber, coulant sur sa peau froide. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ôta sa chemise trempée qui lui collait à la peau et la lui tendit.

Naruto le regarda, surpris, avant de lui tendre le peignoir en retour.

\- Tu me le mets ? se moqua doucement le brun jetant sa chemise trempée sur l'épaule du blond en face de lui.

\- Hey !

Sasuke leva un sourcil et lui tourna le dos lui offrant son corps à envelopper dans le peignoir. Après un instant de réflexion, Naruto se demanda s'il ne balancerait pas le mini brun dans la piscine et le noierait ou bien s'il se contentait de lui jeter le peignoir sur la tête l'abandonnant sous la pluie, il finit par se décider.

Il soupira et décida, une fois encore de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, marmonnant dans sa barbe que sa gentillesse et sa bonne éducation le perdraient. Sasuke glissa ses bras fins dans les manches du vêtement et suivit le serveur vers la porte d'entrée ou le portier leur ouvrit celle-ci.

La chaleur du hall faillit faire suffoquer le brun qui marqua un moment d'arrêt.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement le serveur en refermant son parapluie et en le tendant au portier, concentrant toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus.

Naruto regarda le brun qui ruisselait sur la moelleuse moquette et ne put retenir une grimace, imaginant déjà les râleries de sa mère. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Le jeune homme se retourna et le regarda. Le serveur se tenait devant lui, les épaules voûtées, semblant complètement abattu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? siffla le brun.

Et sans laisser le temps au jeune Uchiwa de réagir, il le chargea sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Sasuke laissa échapper un cri indigné.

\- Pose-moi ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'exclama le brun, hautement vexé de se voir chargé comme un sac de pomme de terre.

Naruto montait les marches tout en marmonnant.

\- Arrête de ruminer ! Tu es un humain pas un animal. siffla de nouveau le jeune homme cherchant désespérément à descendre de son perchoir.

\- Je vais devoir nettoyer la moquette à cause de toi ! J'en ai pour la nuit !

\- J'y suis pour rien ! persifla le brun.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu mouilles partout !

\- Je… commença le brun avant de rougir violemment et de marmonner à son tour… mouille… pas…. partout…

Arrivé à l'étage de la suite du jeune homme, Naruto glissa son passe dans la serrure et alla jeter son fardeau sans aucune grâce sur le grand lit qui occupait la pièce.

\- Hey ! Sauvage !

\- Ça va t'es pas une nana !

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour reprendre son souffle. Ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Hey, je suis pas lourd à ce point. marmonna le plus jeune en laissant tomber le peignoir au sol.

Naruto releva la tête pour lui envoyer une pique, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme venait de se dénuder entièrement devant lui et se dirigeait le plus naturellement du monde vers la salle de bain, son corps chaloupant. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma ses yeux suivant le mouvement sensuel des hanches devant lui. Il était blanc de partout se fit-il la remarque inconscient que son regard détaillait la moindre courbe de celui-ci.

Sasuke ne porta plus attention au beau serveur qui squattait son lit, il était entré directement dans la salle d'eau et se jeta sous la douche ronronnant de plaisir sous la douce pluie tiède. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se sentit brutalement prit d'un violent vertige.

Son souffle s'était raccourci et il alternait les chauds et froids, un violent frisson parcouru la totalité de son corps. Il se redressa avec précaution s'appuyant aux parois pour ne pas tomber. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea vers son sac cherchant d'une main tremblante l'objet qui allait l'avertir de la gravité de la situation.

Il prit celui-ci et se laissa glisser au sol…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il ignorait l'heure qu'il était, il avait mal à la gorge, il avait chaud beaucoup trop chaud. Sa peau était brûlante et moite, tout tournait autour de lui. Il se redressa péniblement, tanguant à chaque pas, sa vue trouble lui donnait l'impression de plonger parfois dans un trou noir, avant qu'il n'arrive à reprendre durant quelques secondes, le contrôle de son corps.

Haletant, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était vide, Naruto était partit depuis longtemps. Sasuke se dirigea vers la climatisation et vérifié le thermostat, il était monté à vingt-six. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier dans l'espoir de voir les degrés baisser mais rien ne se passa. Au contraire le thermomètre indiqua un degré supplémentaire.

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement. Son corps tout entier était en feu. Il avait vidé sa réserve d'eau, sa gorge était tellement sèche que déglutir lui coûtait , il avait bu tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette chambre, c'était insupportable. Il attrapa vaguement le drap qui couvrait son lit et se traînant comme une âme en peine il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, sortant dans le couloir déserté…

Tout tournait autour de lui, il avançait à pas lents, les larmes brûlaient ses yeux mais elles semblaient s'assécher à peine avaient elles quitté ses yeux. Il descendit, telle une ombre, l'escalier, son souffle haletant comme s'il venait de courir des dizaines de kilomètres… Du froid, du frais, de l'eau… Son corps en avait besoin et lui encore plus… Sa tête cognait douloureusement dans son crâne. Cette chaleur était un vrai cauchemar. Le hall était désert, la porte d'entrée soigneusement verrouillée pour la nuit et le garde venait déjà de passer vérifier celle-ci et était reparti finir sa ronde.

Alors traînant son drap derrière lui, son corps pâle et dénudé, traversant les pièces obscures et vides tel un fantôme, il poussa la porte de la salle du restaurant. Il passa lentement dans la salle vide et silencieuse, avant de s'appuyer sur la lourde porte battante menant aux cuisines. Celle-ci grinça lourdement et il pénétra dans la pièce, son regard voilé la parcouru lentement.

Et enfin il la vit, haletant, il prit d'une main tremblante le passe glissé autour de son cou et voulu l'introduire dans le serrure. La clé glissa de ses doigts et chuta au sol dans un petit bruit métallique. Il se laissa tomber au sol, la fraîcheur du carrelage lui fit glisser ses mains brûlantes sur celui-ci cherchant à absorber celle-ci.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, il réussit à trouver la clé qui lui avait échappée et ouvrit l'immense armoire frigorifique.

Le souffle glacé le saisit et un nuage blanc s'éleva dans la chaleur des cuisines. Lentement, tirant son drap derrière lui, qu'il déposa au sol, Sasuke s'allongea dessus à même le carrelage. Son corps surchauffé frissonna sous la morsure du froid, mais le brun ferma les yeux savourant ce courant d'air gelé qui recouvrait sa peau.

La porte se referma lentement et le jeune homme sombra dans une semi-inconscience…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était encore assoupi dans la salle de restaurant après son service. Il s'étira paresseusement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? Il essaya de remettre en route ses neurones embrumés de sommeil. Un léger claquement se fit entendre et le fit dresser l'oreille.

Il se redressa dans le confortable fauteuil et se leva silencieusement. Il avança vers la porte battante des cuisines. Il entra précautionneusement, son regard erra un moment dans la pièce sombre avant de voir l'alarme de la chambre froide allumée.

Quelqu'un avait oublié de la refermer.

Il se précipita vers elle et s'apprêtât à la fermer, lorsqu'il aperçut un passe sur la porte.

Il se précipita pour l'éteindre.

Il leva un sourcil surpris. En temps normal, seuls le cuisinier et sa mère avaient accès à la cuisine.

Intrigué, il rouvrit la lourde porte de la chambre froide. Son regard se posa sur le thermostat.

Sept degrés, lu-t-il. La température était un peu trop élevée, il s'apprêtait à modifier celle-ci lorsque son pied se posa sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il pensa sur le coup à un torchon oublié et se pencha pour le ramasser mais il eut tôt fait de s'apercevoir que c'était beaucoup trop grand pour être un torchon et bien trop lourd. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la pièce.

Il recula d'un pas et sa main chercha rapidement le bouton de l'interrupteur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Couché à même le sol, une forme humaine était là, roulée en boule, sur ce qui s'avérait être un drap. Il s'avança, un peu angoissé. Tendant le cou pour essayer de voir le visage de la forme sur le carrelage blanc. Et comme pour répondre à son interrogation intérieure, le corps bougea, se retournant, s'allongeant de tout son long. Un soupir blanc s'échappa des lèvres bleutées. Il avait l'impression de rêver, éveillé, là, à même le sol de la chambre froide, dormait le plus simplement du monde le « Sasuke ».

Mais que diable fichait ce gamin, nu, dans le frigo en train de dormir !

Hygiéniquement, ce n'était juste pas consevable mais humainement, il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un de normalement constitué, pouvait dormir dans une chambre froide nu comme un ver !

Il se baissa et entreprit de réveiller le jeune homme qui devait se prendre pour la nouvelle « reine des neiges ! »

\- Hoy! La reine des neiges, debout !

Un vague ronron lui répondit, tandis que le brun se roulait de nouveau en boule.

\- Oh je t'ai dit de te réveiller ! Tu peux pas dormir ici !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors que Naruto tentait de le faire asseoir.

\- Allez, debout Elsa !

Deux bras se tendirent vers lui et vinrent se nouer autour de son cou. Un nez gelé se posa sur sa peau brûlante alors que le corps glacé se collait au sien. Naruto frissonna.

\- Olaf, il aime les câlins. marmonna Sasuke d'une voix endormie, niché contre lui.

Et le brun replongea aux pays des rêves.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, tel un poisson hors de son bocal. Puis laissant échapper un soupir, il enveloppa le corps gelé dans le drap, avant de le juché sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la piscine se baignant sous une averse tropicale. Le serveur secoua la tête.

Il était vraiment tombé sur un drôle de client.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto souffla fortement en laissant son fardeau choir sur le lit. Bon sang, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper de ce fils à papa. Il essuya son front moite de sueur, cette chambre était un véritable sauna. Il s'approcha de la clim et s'aperçut que celle-ci était complètement déréglée et ne cessait d'augmenter, la température annonçait plus de trente-cinq degrés, c'était juste insupportable, même pour lui.

Il ne savait pas la réparer, par contre il pouvait toujours la court-circuiter pour l'arrêter et ça il savait faire. Quelques minutes après, il ouvrait en grand les fenêtres de l'étuve et le jeune homme squatteur de frigo se traînait, haletant, vers la salle d'eau, toujours aussi peu vêtu. Naruto se fit la réflexion que celui-ci passait vraiment peu de temps habillé.

Il se tourna vers l'occupant de la chambre et aperçut celui-ci au sol, dans la douche italienne, de nouveau inconscient.

Il se précipita et réalisa que de glacé, le corps était passé à bouillant. Il transpirait, sa peau moite et brûlante, sa respiration difficile. Naruto alluma le jet d'eau et la fraîcheur de celle-ci fit ouvrir les yeux de son client.

\- Ça va ? interrogea-t-il inquiet.

Sasuke passa sur le dos offrant son ventre à l'eau qui l'inondait.

\- Plus...souffla-t-il.

\- Plus quoi ? demanda Naruto perdu.

\- Plus.. froid … baisse… température… haleta-t-il faiblement la gorge sèche.

Naruto hésita avant de baisser encore plus la température de l'eau.

\- Je ne peux pas descendre plus. Elle est réglée pour tout l'hôtel à quinze degrés minimum pour éviter les chocs thermiques.

Sasuke se redressa faiblement et s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement et Naruto ne doutait pas que celui-ci devait avoir une sacrée fièvre.

\- Olaf… murmura-t-il. Gentil.

Il grimpa sur les genoux du blond et colla son corps trempé contre lui.

\- Hey t'es tout mouillé ! râla le serveur en maugréant en lâchant la pomme de douche.

Mais le jeune homme sourit en se nichant dans son cou. Ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur sa peau chaude et Naruto sentit une langue chaude glisser sur sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le souffle de Naruto se coupa, alors que le brun l'entraînait au sol, à cheval sur ses hanches, ses mains tremblantes détachant un à un les boutons du gilet avant de s'attaquer à ceux de la chemise, mettant à nu le torse puisant du blond et sa peau dorée.

Relâchant la peau qu'il avait marqué de ses dents, Sasuke se redressa et contempla le jeune serveur les yeux brillant d'envie.

\- Olaf aime les câlins…

\- T'es malade ! souffla le blond totalement atterré.

Les mains froides passent délicatement sur son torse avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons le faisant sursauter.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bafouilla le serveur.

\- J'aime... Olaf… murmura une voix rauque qui le prit au dépourvu.

Les mains délicates vinrent encadrer son visage et il se retrouva incapable de faire un geste. Naruto ne quittait pas les yeux luisants de convoitise, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir les lèvres fines et rêches s'emparèrent des siennes. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent au contact froid et sec, les mains glissèrent de son visage à son torse, caressant doucement sa peau chaude.

Sasuke savourait la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, parcourant le torse velouté avec délice. Quittant la bouche charnue, il laissa celle-ci suivre la ligne du menton, avant de descendre sur sa gorge, glissant sur la clavicule, la mordillant alors que ses mains descendirent à sa ceinture, s'égarant quelques instants sur le ventre plat. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

Naruto sentit sa ceinture se desserrer, puis le bruit de sa fermeture éclair le ramena à la réalité il repoussa violemment le jeune homme.

Naruto s'était relevé et sortit de la pièce en courant, ses mains tremblantes, refermant mécaniquement son pantalon alors qu'il quittait la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Youhou petit frère ! ronronna une voix douce et chaude.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se recroquevilla en boule serrant sa tête entre ses mains. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et Itachi s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Sas... commença-t-il en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparut immédiatement en apercevant son frère roulé en boule sur le sol entièrement nu.

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant pour le relever.

Les yeux noirs, semblable aux siens, se posèrent sur lui, brillants étrangement. Itachi laissa ses mains parcourir le corps frêle.

\- Tu es brûlant.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu de la fièvre.

\- Tu crois ? demanda son frère. Ou tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas.

Itachi attrapa son cadet et l'allongea dans la baignoire avant de mettre l'eau à couler. Puis il s'éloigna, pour attraper dans le distributeur de glaçon, un seau qu'il remplit avant de venir le déverser dans celle-ci.

\- J'ai dû glisser dans la douche.

-Mmm… fit l'aîné visiblement dubitatif en regardant la salle d'eau.

Sur le sol il aperçut soudain quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à son frère.

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il en agitant sous le regard fatigué de son frère une cravate à l'effigie de l'hôtel.

\- C'est quoi ? souffla le cadet incapable d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'eau remplit de glaçon.

Itachi vida son dernier seau et mis la machine en marche forcée, avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

\- Une cravate.

\- Ah ?

\- Une comme celle que portent les serveurs de l'établissement.

\- Ah.

\- Mais encore ? interrogea son aîné en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire observant son frère plonger dans son lit de glace.

\- Je me souviens pas… Nii-san… je suis fatigué… souffla une voix de plus en plus éteinte alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Réponds-moi !

Mais Sasuke n'était plus là, il avait plongé dans un sommeil léthargique.

Itachi le regarda sombrer dans le lit de glace. Il resta à proximité surveillant son frère puis lorsque les dix minutes de son bain de glace se furent écoulées, il retira le corps glacé. Il porta délicatement celui-ci jusqu'au lit, où il le déposa. Il vérifia la température de la chambre et vit que le système de climatisation ne fonctionnait pas.

Il retint son souffle et décrocha rapidement le téléphone…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques minutes après, un homme d'entretien arrivait alors qu'Itachi venait juste de décrocher le combiné.

\- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, Naruto nous a signalé un défaut dans le fonctionnement de la climatisation de cette chambre. Je suis venu la réparer.

\- Entrez.

L'homme s'avança, alors qu'Itachi se retournait pour couvrir rapidement le corps de son cadet étendu, inconscient au milieu du lit. Seul le drap couvrait sa peau aussi pâle que celui-ci. Itachi s'allongea près de son cadet et posa sa main sur son front. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il était beaucoup moins chaud qu'à son arrivée.

Il se redressa et attrapa plusieurs antipyrétiques.

\- Sasuke. souffla-t-il.

Deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent péniblement et se posèrent sur le visage si semblable au sien.

Sasuke sourit et vint se nicher près de lui.

\- Tu dois prendre tes médicaments.

\- Après.

\- Non maintenant le temps que ta fièvre est basse.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent dans le creux de la main de son frère et il happa les précieuses gélules, son frère lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Il avala rapidement les gélules et se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit.

\- Fatigué… Chaud.

\- La clim sera bientôt réparée. Naruto a prévenu le technicien.

\- Gentil Olaf. souffla le plus jeune avant de s'endormir.

Itachi leva un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Olaf hein ?

L'aîné ricana doucement en observant son jeune frère.

\- Sasuke, arrête de te prendre pour la reine des neiges. Elle supporte le soleil, elle. souffla-t-il doucement en se penchant pour embrasser les mèches brunes humides et froides.

\- Voilà c'est réparé. Vous voulez que je la règle à combien ?

\- Dix-huit degrés, pas plus.

\- Il va être malade avec un tel écart avec l'extérieur, c'est pas bon vous savez.

Itachi sourit.

\- Ne vous ne faites pas, il ne sort pas de cette chambre. Jusqu'à combien peut-on baisser cette climatisation sans qu'elle saute.

\- Celle-ci peut descendre jusqu'à dix degrés, c'est une clim comme celle des blocs opératoires. C'est bizarre d'avoir installé une telle machine dans un hôtel de cette classe. termina-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même.

Enfin les lubies des riches ne le concernaient pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que lui bossait bien et L'hôtel de Konoha était son plus gros client alors il veillait à toujours installer ce qu'il avait de mieux.

\- Vous ne devriez plus avoir de soucis avec. Néanmoins, fit-il en lui tendant sa carte. Si jamais elle se déréglait encore, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vous dirai quoi faire en urgence en attendant que je puisse m'en occuper.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur.

Le technicien s'inclina et quitta la chambre laissant les deux frères seuls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était de nouveau tombée sur Konoha et le silence régnait partout dans l'hôtel. Dans son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il passait et repassait la scène de la veille dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le frêle jeune homme dans son frigo. Quelle idée idiote avait bien pu lui passer par la tête encore ?

Ah les gosses de riches. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par un souvenir quelque peu dérangeant…

Le baiser n'avait rien eu d'exigeant comme il l'avait d'abord imaginé. Il se souvint de la douceur de la bouche sur la sienne, le brun n'avait, à aucun moment, chercher à pénétrer sa bouche, il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et les avaient embrassées encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse…

Le corps s'était écarté de lui et la tête brune avait heurté fortement le rebord de la baignoire. Il n'avait rien tenté, il avait juste fui, la peur au ventre…

Une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre. Son cœur battant comme après un marathon, il s'était retrouvé à la limite de la panique dans le couloir, sa chemise déboutonnée. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne les avait jamais regardés ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était quoi ce sentiment bizarre. Pourquoi son cœur réagissait ainsi ?

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, il fallait qu'il dorme, il se retourna dans son lit et son regard se posa sur sa main. Un autre souvenir revint à sa mémoire, celui d'un contact froid et doux sur sa peau, une langue mutine et des dents qui mordillaient sa peau…

Son esprit se figea…

Des dents ?

Qui le mordillaient ?

Il se redressa brutalement et se précipita dans sa petite salle d'eau. Allumant la lumière, il se planta devant son miroir. Ses yeux bleus parcourant, affolés, la peau de sa gorge et ses épaules. Son regard s'arrêta et il leva la main pour passer ses doigts sur la base de sa gorge juste à la jonction de son épaule droite. Là, posé comme un tatouage interdit…

Un suçon…

Un putain de suçon.

Naruto jura furieux.

Le gamin lui avait laissé une sacrée marque d'appartenance.

Il attrapa un gant et se mit à frotter vigoureusement sa peau dans l'espoir vain et idiot de faire disparaître celui-ci.

Il était dépité et en colère.

Heureusement pour lui une fois sa chemise enfilée, on ne le voyait pas. Naruto se mit à maudire le jeune homme sur les dix prochaines générations.

C'était son premier suçon !

Naruto grogna et retourna se mettre sous son drap en imaginant toutes sorte de tortures à faire subir au jeune homme, le jeter dans la piscine, l'enfermer dans le congélateur du restaurant, lui mettre une fessée… L'image du brun sur ses genoux et lui entrain de lui mettre une correction fit glousser le blond qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur cette image qui le ravissait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla, il était éreinté, cette nouvelle crise l'avait laissé, épuisé. Il se redressa et son regard sombre se posa sur l'homme allongé à ses côtés, une écharpe et un bonnet complétaient sa tenue de nuit pour le moins surprenante.

Sasuke ricana en voyant son frère roulé en boule dans une énorme couette, vêtu de son pilou d'hiver. Lui ne portait qu'un tee-shirt léger et un boxer. Il repoussa le drap et alla se planter devant le programmateur de la climatisation.

Quinze degrés.

Sasuke ronronna. Une température comme il les aimait. Son corps ne supportait pas la chaleur, le moindre degré au-dessus de vingt lui coûtait énormément, au-delà de vingt-cinq il était en hyperthermie et son corps s'écroulait en état de surchauffe, sa température dépassait les quarante degrés, il avait déjà fait des crises supérieures à quarante et avait été hospitalisé dans un état critique.

Sa crise d'il y a deux jours, l'avait fait monter à trente-neuf degrés, il n'avait rien avalé depuis et était éreinté. Il remonta sur le lit et posa sa main froide sur la joue chaude de son aîné.

\- Nii-san.

L'aîné se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Sasuke ça ne va pas ?

Le plus jeune lui sourit.

\- Je vais bien, ma fièvre est complètement tombé. Mais...

\- Oui ? Qu'il y a t-t-il ?

\- Je veux rentrer… Il fait trop chaud ici… souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances de papa et maman.

\- Sasuke.

\- S'il te plaît. Trouve-moi un vol pour rentrer en Finlande. Je reviendrai cet hiver je te le promets. Pas l'été … murmura le plus jeune.

Les cernes qui marquaient sa peau pâle blessèrent l'aîné qui l'enlaça tendrement.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe et je préviendrai papa et maman de ton départ.

\- Merci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke s'était en partie habillé, il pleuvait averse et les températures qui avaient chuté lui permirent de se sentir mieux. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et se présenta à la réception où Kushina se tenait.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci. J'aurai voulu parler à Naruto s'il vous plaît. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

\- Il est en pause, mais il doit encore traîner dans la salle de restaurant, au niveau du bar il se prépare pour son prochain examen. sourit-elle très fière de son fils.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Sasuke poussa doucement la porte du restaurant et se dirigea vers le bar où en effet, le blond semblait très concentré sur son ouvrage. Sasuke en profita pour détailler le jeune homme comme à son habitude. Il était reconnaissant au blond de s'être occupé de lui et d'avoir fait réparer aussi vite la climatisation de sa chambre.

Il tenait à le remercier personnellement. Il n'aimait pas être redevable mais là, il lui devait la vie. Il aurait pu mourir, oui ça choquait, mais c'était hélas ce qu'il risquait à vivre sous un climat qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait dû quitter le japon pour un pays beaucoup plus froid. Vivre à l'écart de sa famille car le froid était le prix pour rester en vie.

Sans bruit, il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main froide sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Naruto sursauta et lâcha le shaker qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Merde ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Désolé. souffla le brun. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla Naruto froidement en se baissant pour nettoyer les dégâts.

\- Je… commença doucement le brun en se baissant pour l'aider.

Sa main effleura celle-du blond qui retira la sienne vivement.

Naruto se redressa et le regarda, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler.

\- Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. fit Naruto. Écoute pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir je veux oublier ça, c'est clair. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je m'en fous que tu aimes les mecs. Ça ne me concerne pas. Donc t'es gentil tu me touches pas, d'accord !

\- Mais je… murmura la voix du brun qui n'arrivait pas à percer la colère du serveur.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir d'accord. Je m'en fou. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis pas homo. Déjà savoir qu'un mec a posé sa bouche sur la mienne… Tu sais quoi ? On va faire comme si rien n'était arriver. Trouve-toi un autre mec pour te faire sucer ou je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec et je ne veux rien savoir. Mais moi, tu m'oublies, ok ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et t'inquiètes pas j'irai raconter ça à personne !

Naruto avait parlé très vite. Il était mal à l'aise, il voulait juste que ce moment, particulièrement gênant pour lui, s'arrête. Il ne regarda même pas le jeune homme en face de lui, qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était produit.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings. Tout était déjà tellement compliqué pour lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se dévoile pendant sa crise ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Blessé et ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, il s'enfuit de la salle et remonta dans sa chambre. Il trouva son frère en train de lire dans celle-ci.

\- Sasuke ? sourit celui-ci en le voyant arriver.

Mais en constatant l'état de ce dernier et les yeux brillants qui n'étaient pas dû à la fièvre, il laissa tomber son livre pour venir enlacer son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, Itachi était seul à sa table, ses parents n'étaient pas revenus de leur sortie et dînaient à l'extérieur. Sasuke, malgré la fraîcheur du temps, refusait de sortir de son lit prétextant que sa dernière crise l'avait épuisé.

Itachi n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu son frère revenir de sa visite au serveur complètement écrasé. Il avait regardé son frère se cacher sous son drap et ne plus en sortir. Il savait que celui-ci avait pleuré mais, il avait mis de la musique pour qu'il puisse s'épancher sans honte.

Son cadet était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il se montrait toujours froid et distant. Ne laissant aucun homme, ni aucune femme l'approcher suffisamment pour s'y attacher. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Lorsque Naruto s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande, Itachi lui jeta un regard froid surprenant le jeune serveur, peu habitué à autant de froideur de la part de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je souhaiterai que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de ma table.

Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas faire de scandale ici. Il serra les dents et s'inclina.

\- A vos ordres, je vous envoie un de mes confères. siffla-t-il entre les lèvres serrées ne comprenant pas l'attitude du jeune homme.

\- On pourra en parler après si tu le souhaite. fit froidement Itachi. Je suis très en colère contre toi. Il vaut mieux qu'on voie cela plus tard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était tard lorsque Naruto termina son service et il eut la surprise de trouver Itachi qui l'attendait au bar de l'hôtel. Assis à l'écart, le jeune PDG vida son whisky avant de se tourner vers le jeune serveur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke? attaqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! marmonna le jeune serveur.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! siffla Itachi. Mon frère est venu te voir pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui !

\- Soin de lui ? interrogea le blond sans comprendre.

Itachi hocha la tête et refusa le nouveau verre qui lui était proposé.

\- Lorsque tu l'as trouvé dans la chambre froide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là d'ailleurs ?

\- Si tu lui avais laissé le temps de s'expliquer, tu le saurais. Mon frère voulait simplement te donner la raison de son malaise et pourquoi il ne sort pas la journée.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Non !

Itachi soupira.

\- De toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi. C'est dommage que tu aies su pour mon frère comme ça. Il voulait juste profiter de toi.

\- Oui ça je l'ai bien vu.

\- Pas comme ça. Il voulait juste être avec toi pendant ces quelques jours. S'il n'avait pas eu son malaise, tu n'aurais jamais su que tu lui plaisais et il aurait continué de rêver quelques jours de plus.

Itachi se leva pour partir, mais une main le retint.

\- Attends, je comprends rien. Je n'ai rien fait à ton frère, ok ! Il s'est jeté sur moi quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre. Il…

Naruto rougit en se souvenant que le jeune homme l'avait quasiment couché au sol avant de le déshabiller parcourant sa peau de ses mains et de ses lèvres brûlantes. Il baissa la tête mal à l'aise.

\- Oui ?

\- Je…

Mais Naruto ne put poursuivre, Mikoto et Fugaku arrivèrent et enlacèrent leur fils, tout en parlant de leur sortie. Naruto les salua et s'éloigna penaud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était tombée et ce fut sans bruit, que Sasuke errait dans l'hôtel. Il savait par habitude que le jeune serveur avait tendance à traîner le soir, seul, dans la salle de restaurant après son service pour profiter d'un peu de calme. Aussi avait-il attendu que le silence régna pour sortir de sa chambre et le retrouver.

Il descendit le grand escalier et poussa doucement la porte de la salle, au milieu de celle-ci le jeune serveur somnolait comme souvent dans son fauteuil. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra douloureusement. Il retint sa respiration et avança lentement vers lui. Ses pieds nus se posant sans bruit sur le sol frais. Il se tordait les mains. Il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, lui demander pardon, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il avait mal, son cœur l'étouffait. Il prit une profonde respiration pour ne pas laisser la douleur l'envahir. Il observa l'homme endormi un long moment.

\- Tu es très beau Olaf. souffla doucement le brun dont la voix se brisa.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit à côté du fauteuil ses bras entourèrent ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne m'en souviens pas… souffla doucement la voix rauque.

Sasuke posa sa tête en arrière et leva son regard sombre vers le plafond.

\- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, demain je disparaîtrai de ta vie. Tu m'oublieras, tu verras c'est facile.

Un pauvre sourire étira les lèvres pâles.

\- Je suis malade depuis que je suis né… Enfin tout le monde s'en fout, je te rassure. C'est une maladie à la con. Je supporte pas la chaleur. Ouais je sais, je vais pas en mourir, c'est ce que tu te dis probablement. ricana-t-il tristement.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Ben si, je peux en mourir... quand il fait trop chaud, je ne peux pas réguler ma température, je surchauffe comme une bagnole. C'est merdique, après je tombe dans les pommes. Je monte, monte, monte, et après mes organes lâchent parce que mon corps est une fournaise et qu'ils ne peuvent pas supporter autant de chaleur.

Sasuke referma de nouveau ses bras autour de ses jambes et poursuivit doucement.

\- En tout cas, c'est sympa d'avoir fait réparer la clim dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que j'allais crever l'autre soir… Il faisait tellement chaud… Pas pour Itachi, lui, il adore la chaleur comme toi. Moi je peux pas. J'aime le soleil mais lui me déteste, il veut me tuer. Un peu comme toi. Hein ? Tu dois me détester pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Le regard de Sasuke était perdu dans le vide, il parlait en sachant très bien que l'homme ne l'entendait pas, endormi dans son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Mais Sasuke avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais, je ne vis pas au Japon. Depuis que j'ai treize ans, je vis en Finlande. Je suis seul là-bas. Mais j'ai pas le choix. Là-bas je peux vivre. Je peux sortir dans la rue, même la journée, même l'été, je peux aller sur les glaciers, il y fait froid et moi je suis libre. Ça doit être con à entendre.

Sasuke se moquait de lui-même.

\- Tu sais, je me fais l'effet d'être la Reine des neiges, tu vois. Le froid est le prix de ma liberté et Olaf lui veut vivre au soleil… On ne sera jamais ensemble. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée… La vie est une saloperie qui m'interdit de vivre.

Sasuke se releva et se tourna doucement vers le corps de l'endormi.

\- C'est dommage, la Reine des neiges aimait bien Olaf.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée. fit la voix rude du blond.

Sasuke sursauta et s'écarta.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? souffla Sasuke doucement le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

\- Si mais ta voix m'a réveillé.

\- Depuis quand…

Une énorme bouffée de chaleur envahie le brun, son corps se mit à bouillir, son souffle se fit haletant et pénible. Il se mit à suer.

\- Merde… gémit-il sentant le monde tanguer autour de lui.

Naruto s'était redressé et lui faisait face désormais.

Sasuke recula mais il ne se sentait pas bien, il heurta une table, il chancelait comme s'il était soûl.

\- Hoy ? Ça va ? Hey ?

\- Chaud… haleta le brun devenu écarlate. De… l'eau.

Naruto se dirigea vers le bar et lui servit un verre d'eau. Le brun l'avala d'une traite avant d'en redemander un autre…

\- Encore…

Le serveur lui en resservit un second avant de lui sortir un bac à glaçon.

\- T'as la clé ?

\- La clé de quoi ?

\- Chambre froide…

Naruto hésita et se tourna vers les cuisines. Le blond le regarda, accroché à son bar, les yeux brillants, des tremblements avaient saisi tout son corps et de violents frissons le parcouraient, il tendit la main vers le brun et posa celle-ci sur le front moite.

\- Putain t'es brûlant ! On pourrait faire des œufs au plat sur ta tête.

\- Ouais….haleta le brun de plus en plus mal. C'est cool…

Naruto sortit de derrière le bar et le jucha sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la chambre froide, il ouvrit rapidement celle-ci et déposa le jeune homme dedans.

Sasuke se laissa couler au sol, en enlevant sa chemise pour être en contact avec le carrelage glacé.

\- Fais pas ça, tu vas t'arracher la peau…fit Naruto en attrapant un tablier propre pour le mettre sur le sol.

Il aida le jeune homme à se déplacer sur celui-ci alors qu'il enlevait la totalité de ses vêtements sous le regard stupéfait du serveur.

\- Faut faire quoi ? demanda-t-il ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Glaçon…

\- Gla… ok ! fit le jeune homme en sortant rapidement il se glissa derrière son bar et armé d'un sac poubelle, il vida la réserve de glaçons dedans. Puis il revint vers le brun qui gisait, allongé de tout son long, son corps entièrement nu, absorbant le froid pour essayer de refroidir son organisme.

Naruto s'arracha à la contemplation du corps pâle et posa le sac rempli de glaçon sur le dos du jeune homme.

Un soupir lui échappa. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier le froid de l'endroit. Naruto, lui, se gelait sérieusement. Il attrapa rapidement l'une des épaisses doudounes pour l'enfiler ainsi que les bottes fourrées pour ceux qui bossaient dans les frigos. Il prit aussi un bonnet et une paire de gant puis il referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

\- C'est dingue. souffla-t-il.

\- Ouais ! T'as vu c'est magique ! J'étais Elsa dans une autre vie ! murmura une voix affaiblie

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Je suis bien là. souffla le brun en passant sur le dos , serrant contre lui le sac rempli de glaçons.

Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés.

Naruto tendit la main et repoussa une mèche collante du front pâle.

\- Je repars demain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je rentre en Finlande. Il fait trop chaud. J'ai voulu essayer mais c'est trop dur. Je voulais voir mes parents et mon frère. souffla-t-il épuisé.

\- On peut s'arranger ! On peut te faire une place dans les frigos.

Sasuke sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. C'était tellement ridicule, adorable mais idiot.

\- Hey Olaf, tu sais si l'hygiène se pointe et trouve un humain dans vos frigos on vous fera fermer.

\- On peut vider tout un frigo et on t'installera dedans.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Je vis pas dans un frigo Naruto.

\- Ben je sais pas, t'arrête pas de dire que t'es la reine des neiges. sourit le blond.

\- Tu n'es plus fâché ?

\- Je n'étais pas fâché mais surpris. C'est la première fois que je me fais draguer par un mec.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dragué… J'étais en plein délire.

\- Ouais ben tu délires toujours, parce que je m'appelle pas Olaf et t'es pas Elsa.

Naruto posa sa main chaude sur le front maintenant quasiment revenu à la normal.

\- Combien de temps maxi dans ton frigo ?

\- Vingt minutes je suis un être humain au-delà gerçures, brûlures, crevasses commencent à apparaître. Et je peux mourir d'hypothermie.

\- C'est chaud ton histoire.

\- Non c'est froid. souffla doucement le brun en se sentant sombrer. Olaf…

La voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Elsa ?

\- Je vais…

\- Hey hey ? Tu m'entends ?

Paniqué, Naruto enleva le sac et souleva le corps inconscient pour le rentrer dans la salle. Il le posa sur le fauteuil, où il était lui-même installé peu de temps avant, et recouvrit le jeune homme de sa chemise.

\- Hey Sasuke pas de connerie ! Oh tu m'entends.

La chaleur se répandit rapidement de nouveau dans son corps et Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir.

\- C'est bon, c'est rien.

\- Mais non, c'est pas rien, c'est flippant ton truc.

\- T'inquiète, tu vivras pas avec. sourit pauvrement le brun en cachant son air misérable.

Un bras le saisit brusquement et l'attira contre le corps chaud de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke.

Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et soudain le surprenant totalement, deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune. Sasuke retint son souffle alors qu'une langue mutine venait lécher doucement ses lèvres.

Sasuke avait posé ses mains à plat sur le torse du serveur et le repoussa doucement.

\- Attends.

Il haletait et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Attends. Je croyais que…

\- Je sais… je ne le suis pas … Mais je n'ai pas détesté que tu m'embrasses. Je veux dire ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je suis une expérience pour toi.

\- Euh …

Sasuke se pencha doucement vers lui et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, il s'empara de sa bouche, jouant avec ses lèvres, embrassant leurs consœurs avec douceur, avant de venir laisser sa langue entre celles qui s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer sa jumelle.

Le contact électrisa l'aîné qui enfouit ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes pour maintenir le baiser appuyé, et le corps contre le sien. Sasuke s'allongea sur lui, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Le baiser se fit plus enflammé, alors que les langues se cherchaient et se caressaient, des gémissements de contentement ne tardèrent pas à leur échapper. Sasuke se glissa souplement entre les cuisses du plus âgé qui ne s'y attendait pas mais ne s'y était pas franchement opposé.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Et Naruto caressa délicatement les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient le visage pâle en face de lui. Il attira de nouveau le corps vers le sien et sa bouche s'empara de sa compagne, leurs langues se cherchèrent encore quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne s'écarte.

Son regard sombre se posa sur le visage doré et interrogatif.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Hein ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Ta mère a dit que tu préparais un diplôme.

\- Oui je veux être barman. Je prépare ma spécialisation après j'irai en stage dans les plus grandes boites de nuit du monde, comme Ibiza, dans les bars les plus réputés, je veux apprendre et me perfectionner auprès des plus grands ! sourit le serveur un bonheur immense illuminait ses traits.

\- C'est bien.

\- Et toi ?

Sasuke se redressa et entreprit de se revêtir.

\- Je rentre en Finlande.

\- Que fais-tu là-bas ?

Un sourire énigmatique se peignit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Si je te le dis ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu veux le savoir. Il faudra venir me voir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi posa les yeux sur son petit frère et l'enlaça tendrement avant de le laisser partir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Mmm…

\- Sasuke ?

\- Il a promis de m'écrire. De chaque endroit où il ira en stage…

Itachi hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je lui enverrai des photos de Finlande. La terre des glaces contre les pays chauds.

Itachi regarda la silhouette de son frère, une sourde angoisse nouant son estomac. Il le regarda disparaître de sa vue et monter dans son avion.

Il ne pouvait faire taire cette inquiétude qui grondait en lui, il avait peur que son frère ne s'accroche un peu trop à cette histoire et qu'il se brise si celle-ci n'avait jamais de retour...

.

* * *

.

Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

J'espère vous avoir embarqué dans cette petite histoire.

Vous retrouvez les retrouvailles de Olaf et d'Elsa le 15 août sur ce à bientôt.

=)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE **: Rien ne nous séparera  
**RATING**: T  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE**: Naruto

,

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter  
,

_La reine des Neige : _

_petit aparté pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la reine des Neige version Disney. J'associe Sasuke à Elsa qui contrôle le froid, la glace, la neige et qui fabrique avec ses sentiments Olaf le petit bonhomme de neige qui rêve de vivre sous le soleil. Elsa choisit de vivre dans le froid pour être libre (libérée délivrée si jamais vous ne connaissez pas la chanson) tout comme Sasuke a besoin du froid pour rester en vie. Naruto est son Olaf l'incarnation de la chaleur qu'il n'a pas le droit de connaître selon lui. Gageons que celui-ci saura le faire mentir =)_

_,_

**Résumé **: Naruto est barman dans l'hôtel de ses parents. Un été, il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme pas comme les autres qui changera sa vie.

.

.

Review

Hello et merci à vous pour vos reviews.

_**La** _: oui le thème n'est pas classique et je suis contente d'arriver à accrocher avec =) et que cela plaise.

_**Cosmo:**_ merci à toi pour ta review, contente que cette histoire t'es plut .N'hésite pas à me laisser un mot sur les autres que tu es aimé ou pas , ce qui m'intéresse c'est pourquoi =)

_**Hello Guest:**_ Et bien écoute je suis ravie que mm si d'autre écris de moi ne t'ont pas plut, tu es quand mm essayer de lire celle-ci. Et je suis d'autant plus contente qu'elle t'es plut. Il n'y a quand pratiquant qu'on s'améliore. Si tu le souhaite et moi je veux bien si tu as le temps et l'envie que tu me notifies les histoires qui ne t'ont pas plut et si possible pourquoi =) Après tout ne peut pas plaire. Mais je suis contente que tu es fait la démarche et que tu te sois lancé de nouveau.

.

_**. Petit blabla de moi**_

Voici donc la seconde partie qui n'est pas la fin en soit juste la suite . Ce two shot sera en 3 parties au final . Je n'ai pas de date pour la 3 ème partie .

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette seconde partie toujours en rating T

PS désolé de ne pas avoir publier hier j'étais dans els cartons jusqu'au cou.

* * *

**.**

**Rien ne nous séparera**

**Partie 2**

**.**

* * *

.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le gris du ciel. Ce ciel si familier à son regard. Une brise fraîche soufflait doucement. Il se dirigea vers sa boîte aux lettres et examina son courrier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une carte postale. Il la retourna et y lut son adresse ainsi que le nom d'un pays et d'un grand hôtel. Il laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

Il monta rapidement au troisième, glissant sa clé dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui, abandonnant au sol son sac et son manteau puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'approcha de son bureau et ouvrit un grand classeur. Il parcourut des yeux chaque page avec envie, puis s'arrêta à la dernière.

Il lut la date mai 2019 … deux ans.

Cela faisait deux ans, qu'il collectionnait les cartes postales qu'il lui envoyait. Il n'y avait jamais un mot d'écrit dessus juste des cartes, des lieux au soleil, où la chaleur était maîtresse de sa vie. Bien loin du froid où il vivait.

Il attrapa une enveloppe et glissa dedans une photo de lui sous une aurore boréale, il y ajouta la lettre qu'il avait écrite et la referma. Il inscrivit dessus l'adresse de l'Island Hôtel à Konoha. Ses mains pâles caressèrent doucement le papier de son courrier. Il porta celui-ci à ses lèvres et alla la déposer dans l'entrée. Demain il la déposerait à la poste, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de voir dans sa boîte des nouvelles de son serveur.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans la classe affaire, Sasuke soupira. Il avait réglé la ventilation au plus frais pour supporter le voyage. Des poches de glaces, soigneusement glisser dans les poches intérieures de sa veste et sur son ventre, lui permettaient de maintenir sa température dans une limite acceptable.

Il se demandait encore comment son frère avait bien pu le convaincre de revenir au Japon en plein été. Il laissa filtrer un grognement. Enfin, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup à insister en arguant le fait que Naruto venait passer l'été à l'hôtel de ses parents. Sasuke avait réservé son vol dans la foulée.

Il était tellement prévisible lui avait fait remarquer son frère. Sasuke avait raccroché, furieux d'avoir été aussi lisible. Il se sentait nerveux. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le jeune serveur sur qui il avait flashé. Si Naruto n'était pas venu jusqu'en Finlande, il lui avait envoyé des photos et des cartes postales de tous les hôtels et lieux hautement touristiques où celui-ci avait été en stage.

Le blond était souvent très entouré. Sasuke n'en avait pas de jalousie, il vivait seul depuis si longtemps qu'il se disait déjà qu'il avait de la chance qu'au bout de deux ans Naruto ne se soit pas lassé de lui envoyer autant de courrier.

Ses cartes et ses photos étaient le soleil dont le brun se gorgeait, lui qui ne pouvait que peu profiter de sa chaleur. Son regard sombre se posa sur sa sacoche à ses pieds. Celle-ci contenait son trésor. Il avait hâte de le revoir, il avait tant de chose à lui raconter…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke regarda la grande bâtisse blanche dressée devant lui et un flot de souvenir l'envahit. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui et un rictus étira un coin de ses lèvres. Il sonna, son regard onyx fixé sur la porte, alors que son cœur battait sourdement, l'agaçant. Il essuya son front légèrement, il faisait décidément trop chaud. Il poussa un soupir alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oui ?

Une grande rouquine se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux couleur de feu resplendissaient sous le soleil éclatant.

\- Bonjour. Je voudrai voir Naruto s'il vous plaît.

\- Oh Sasuke je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant soudainement. Sois le bienvenu. Naruto n'est pas encore rentré. poursuivit-elle en le laissant passer.

Le jeune homme entra dans la jolie maison, elle était à l'image qu'il se faisait de cette famille haute en couleur, chaleureuse.

La manager saisit sa sacoche et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Sa chambre est à l'étage, ne fais pas attention au bazar. Tu peux l'attendre là-haut. A plus tard.

Et Kushina sortie, sa sacoche sous le bras, pour rejoindre son second bébé, son hôtel où elle et son mari avaient investi toute leur vie. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et laissa son regard errer partout dans la petite maison. Il monta lentement chaque marche qui le menait à l'étage. Son cœur battait étrangement comme bien souvent, chaque fois qu'il regardait les photos du jeune serveur. Sa blondeur et son sourire éclairaient ses moments de détresse et sa solitude.

Arrivé sur le palier, il chercha du regard quelle porte pouvait bien mener à la chambre du jeune homme et décida de laisser faire le hasard.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée et ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. Sous son regard se dévoila une grande pièce chaleureuse, comme le reste de la maison, un grand lit trônait au milieu, un bureau contre le mur de droite était surplombé d'un immense panneau remplit de photos. Sasuke s'y avança laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il posa sa sacoche sur le lit et s'approcha du bureau.

Son regard se posa sur les photos qui s'étalaient. Il reconnut sans mal Naruto sur beaucoup d'entre elles. Le jeune homme était très souvent accompagné, comme sur celles qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Mais d'autres l'intriguèrent davantage. Des clichés du blond avec une jeune femme dont il semblait vraiment très proche. Proximité qui lui fut confirmé par l'une d'elle, encadrée sur le bureau où il enlaçait tendrement celle-ci.

Sasuke eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il tenta rapidement de se reprendre. A quoi diable s'attendait-il ? Cela faisait deux ans. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Naruto s'était beaucoup épanché dans ses courriers.

Il baissa les yeux, s'arrachant à ses images de bonheur, dont il ne faisait pas parti. Il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune des photos qu'il avait envoyées à Naruto durant ses deux dernières années.

Pas une seule.

Il était un peu surpris, son regard erra sur le bureau où régnait un joyeux fouillis. Des vêtements avaient été posés en pile, alors que des papiers avaient été posés en vrac. Son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe qui dépassait du bureau. Il tira doucement sur celle-ci.

C'était l'une des dernières lettres qu'il avait envoyé avant de partir. Elle était encore cachetée. Ses onyx glissèrent de la lettre à la corbeille à papier. Il se pencha et découvrit d'autres lettres dans celle-ci. Il les ramassa et les retourna une à une.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant quelques secondes. Aucune de ces lettres n'avaient été ouvertes. Mais Sasuke avait reconnu les timbres sur toutes les autres.

Toutes les lettres qui étaient dans la corbeille venaient de lui.

Elles n'avaient pas été ouvertes, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été lues…

Il eut l'impression qu'une bombe venait de lui exploser en plein visage. Il laissa retomber les lettres sur le sol. Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été s'imaginer ?

Il avait vraiment été stupide.

Naruto n'avait pas dit qu'il était intéressé par lui.

Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il répondrait.

Un sanglot s'étouffa dans la gorge du brun.

Il se sentait anéanti.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Alors lentement, il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et le soleil l'accueillit de toute sa puissance, l'aveuglant. Il s'avança vers lui, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, totalement anéanti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke errait dans les rues, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi abattu. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être plus fort que la maladie, plus fort que le destin pour ne pas faire de peine, à sa mère, à son père.

Pour son frère.

Itachi.

Son frère avait raison.

Depuis le début il avait eu raison, mais Sasuke n'avait pas voulu le croire, il avait voulu espérer.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la plage dans un petit coin à l'écart. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. Au volant, celui-ci était sur messagerie. Sasuke eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Nii san… souffla-t-il doucement. Tu sais finalement c'est encore toi qui avais raison.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il sentit de nouveau les larmes l'envahir et le chagrin le ravager.

\- Tu sais...je voulais tellement...J'espérai tellement que tu aies tord… Olaf a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie… au soleil…

Sasuke tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour Elsa…. Nii-san… Finalement il n'y aura jamais de place nulle part pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Il raccrocha et laissa son portable tombé dans l'eau qui venait lécher ses pieds. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il avait fait 7 500 km pour rien. Il leva son regard sombre vers le ciel d'un bleu infini. Le soleil tapait vraiment fort… Il avait chaud depuis un bon moment déjà, son corps semblait bouillir, sa tête s'embrouillait et il avait des vertiges mais peu lui importait maintenant. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, sa langue pâteuse… Soif , il avait soif... Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le couloir, les pas rapides des infirmières résonnaient faisant concurrence aux bip-bip insupportables de chacun des patients. Itachi faisait les cents pas dans celui-ci, fou d'angoisse. Mikoto et son mari étaient assis, la tête baissée, leurs mains jointent, attendant en tremblant de connaître l'avenir qu'on leur réservait.

Dans l'une de ces salles là-bas derrière la lourde porte close de la réanimation, quelque part, il y avait le corps étendu de leur enfant. Son corps prisonnier d'une fièvre qui ne voulait pas descendre et qui mettait ses organes à l'agonie. Son cœur l'avait déjà lâché une première fois.

Le médecin leur avait dit que son état était « jugé préoccupant » pour passer à son « pronostic vital était engagé ».

Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Quel était l'avenir ? Il n'y en avait plus.

Ils attendaient.

Ils allaient attendre.

Encore et encore.

Les larmes coulant parfois, la douleur écrasant leur poitrine.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dire que quelques heures auparavant, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon du Konoha Island en train de fêter le retour de Sasuke au Japon pour les vacances. Itachi avait allumé son portable pour dire à son cadet de se dépêcher, qu'il était attendu. Naruto était avec eux et il harcelait ses parents de questions sur le jeune homme. Il n'était pas repassé chez lui et avait tracé directement à l'hôtel. Kushina avait averti que Sasuke attendait chez eux.

Ils en avaient alors profité pour préparer une surprise au jeune homme qui allait avoir dix-huit ans. Naruto avait mis à profit tous ses amis pour réunir un maximum de monde et tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire une fête que jamais le jeune homme n'oublierait. Il était passé derrière le bar et avait l'intention de faire goûter à son « Elsa », tous les cocktails qu'il avait découvert. Il gloussa en secouant celui qu'il préparait. Il allait le faire rouler sous la table et ensuite hop dans le frigo. Il ne put retenir un ricanement.

Il avait hâte de retrouver le jeune homme…

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui au Japon, mais il n'avait pas oublié le beau brun au caractère pourri, au regard si triste et pourtant assoiffé d'amour. Il n'avait pas manqué d'envoyer autant de cartes postales qu'il avait pu, de chacun des hôtels où il avait fait ses stages. Bien que débordé et vivant à un rythme effréné, c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié de faire.

Itachi s'était éloigné pour écouter sa messagerie et au fur et à mesure qu'il avait écouté le message laissé par son frère, il s'était déconfit. Sa mère sentit son sourire se flétrir et une sourde angoisse commença à se rependre en elle.

\- Itachi ? avait-elle chuchoté.

Le jeune homme s'était tourné vers Naruto qui le regardait avec un immense sourire l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Naruto, tu as vu Sasuke ?

Le serveur le regarda.

-Ben non ! Je suis venu directement. Ma valise est dans la loge j'ai atterri juste après lui. Je ne suis pas passé chez nous, puisqu'on voulait lui faire une surprise. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton du blond s'était durci au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Itachi regarda son portable sans comprendre avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune serveur qui ne comprenait visiblement rien non plus. Au même moment le haut-parleur de l'hôtel retentit.

\- Mme Uchiwa Mikoto est demandée au téléphone.

Le groupe se déporta dans le hall et Kushina fit transférer l'appel sur le téléphone principal de l'hôtel. Devant le groupe inquiet, Mikoto prit le combiné.

\- Moshi moshi ?

Peu à peu le visage de la mère de famille s'effrita, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux et son mari dû lui prendre le téléphone alors que son aîné la soutenait.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Silencieux, Naruto était rentré chez lui. Il lui semblait que son monde venait de s'arrêter, la douleur qui étouffait son cœur était telle qu'il se sentait sans force, sans aucune volonté. Il se laissa tomber, assis sur son lit, abattu.

Son père entra à sa suite posant la première des deux énormes valises que son fils avait ramenées.

\- Je t'apporte la seconde. lui dit-il doucement.

Il ressortit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son fils. Kushina s'approcha et apposa une douce pression sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla doucement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de rester dehors par cette chaleur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. murmura-t-elle. Quand je l'ai laissé à la maison tout allait bien. Je lui ai dit de t'attendre dans ta chambre …

Minato entra de nouveau dans la chambre.

\- Et voilà ! Bon sang tu as mis du plomb dans tes valises ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en déposant sur le seuil sa dernière valise.

\- Non...souffla Naruto.

Il s'approcha et coucha sa valise orange, il l'ouvrit et sa mère pu voir un tas de petites boules de papier de soie emballant des objets fragiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as rapporté ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- C'est pour Elsa.

\- Hein ?

\- Sasuke. se reprit doucement son fils.

Naruto prit un petit sac et en déballa l'objet en question.

Sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est…

\- Oui une boule à neige… J'en ai acheté partout où je suis allé.

Le regard de Kushina croisa celui de son mari. Ils posèrent leur regard attristé sur leur enfant. Celui-ci contemplait tristement la petite boule qu'il agitait.

\- Je me suis dit que puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais aller là-bas, le garçon du froid qu'il est, pourrait au moins les avoir sous la neige.

Naruto alla poser la boule sur son bureau regardant les flocons artificiels tomber lentement. Sa main caressa doucement le verre avant que son regard ne glisse sur son courrier au fond de la corbeille à papier.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- C'est quoi toutes ses lettres ?

\- Hein où ça ?

\- Dans ma corbeille.

Naruto se baissa et prit une des enveloppes, il la retourna pour lire son expéditeur.

Uchiwa Sasuke

Helsinki

Finlande

\- Maman, elles viennent d'Elsa.

Naruto plongea de nouveau sa main dans la corbeille et récupéra toutes les enveloppes.

\- Mais comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

Sa mère s'était approchée et elle reconnut les enveloppes.

\- Elles ont dû tomber quand j'ai monté tes affaires. Elles s'empilent depuis des mois. En même temps, tu ne me donnes jamais ton adresse, je ne savais pas où les envoyer.

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, il classait les enveloppes par date, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y en avait des dizaines…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

A l'hôpital de Konoha après les soins d'urgence, il fut décidé de placer le jeune homme dans un coma artificiel avant de le faire héliporter sur un centre hospitalier universitaire plus adapté à son cas particulier. Son état, jugé au départ préoccupant était passé à « pronostic vital engagé » mobilisant toute l'équipe pour maintenir le jeune homme en vie.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son malaise et son transport en réanimation dans un centre hospitalier de pointe. Il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Dès qu'il avait été en état, il avait demandé à repartir en Finlande. Là-bas, il fut installé pendant plusieurs semaines dans un centre de rééducation, le temps pour lui de reprendre des forces après ses deux semaines de coma.

Sa mère l'avait suivi et était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en droit de rentrer chez lui. Néanmoins son médecin tenait à ce qu'il vienne chaque semaine faire un bilan complet. Le jeune homme avait repris sa vie, lente et entrecoupée de rendez-vous médicaux pour surveiller l'évolution de son organisme à « sa surchauffe ».

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir, pour le moment pas de sortie dans les fjords. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son frère, peu de temps après sa sortie du centre de repos, celui-ci l'avait averti de sa future venue, il avait réussi à négocier quelques jours de congés et allait venir voir comment se portait son petit frère et squatter son petit studio.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

A Konoha, Naruto n'avait pas encore repris son périple. Depuis l'hospitalisation du petit brun, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il avait mis sa vie en « stand-by » et n'avait même pas été passé son dernier examen tant il avait été abattu. Il se sentait coupable et comme abandonné.

Il avait lu une à une chacune des lettres que le jeune homme venu du froid lui avait envoyées durant ces deux dernières années.

Il y avait évoqué ses études, en terminal le jeune homme se destinait à un bac littéraire spécialité langue étrangère. Il voulait conduire les navires sur les fjords et faire découvrir les merveilles de son royaume du froid. Le jeune homme lui avait envoyé des dizaines de photos de ces lieux magiques, de jour comme de nuit sous les aurores boréales, faisant rêver le jeune serveur.

Helsinki, la ville où il vivait.

Sasuke avait tué son mythe, l'été il faisait chaud en Finlande alors Sasuke fuyait vers le nord à Alta, il prenait toujours une chambre au Altafjord Gjestegaard. Il lui avait décrit l'hôtel, chaleureux et proche de la mer. Malgré les températures fraîches, pour lui l'été à peine seize degrés, l'endroit semblait de toute beauté.

Sasuke n'avait de cesse de lui décrire la beauté de ces pays du nord où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, il avait toujours cherché à rester près des régions les plus chaudes. Mais les descriptions de son Elsa et les photos de ces lieux enchanteurs où le brun avait passé le tiers de sa vie commençait à le titiller sérieusement.

Naruto accrocha une nouvelle photo sur le mur de sa chambre. Une de plus sur le tableau qu'il avait acheté pour y mettre les clichés que sa Reine des Neiges lui avait envoyés. Il ne put retenir un gloussement en regardant la dernière montrant un Sasuke, blouson ouvert, tentant de repousser une rouquine et un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui le collaient comme une moule.

Le Finnmark où Sasuke passait habituellement ses vacances enchantait le blond, il trouvait le lieu magique. Les photos que Sasuke lui avait envoyé de lui sous les aurores boréales le laissait rêveur. Il imaginait tellement son Elsa là-bas.

Il porta la photo à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder auprès du jeune homme…

Sa mère était passée lui dire qu'il avait quitté le sol Japonais pour retourner en Finlande, quelques semaines auparavant. Il allait être placé en maison de repos là-bas dans le nord, bien loin d'ici. Un lourd soupir triste et abattu lui avait alors échappé. Il n'avait pas pu le voir. Hormis la famille, les visites étaient interdites, il était resté à Konoha, attendant la moindre nouvelle dès que sa mère avait son amie au téléphone. Il n'avait pas pu lui raconter, lui dire, lui expliquer… Il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

Son regard se posa sur les photos de sa Reine des neiges sous la neige.

Il se redressa sur son lit.

Il était décidé. Après tout rien ne le retenait ici.

Il se leva et sortit en courant…

\- MAMAN !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Deux semaines plus tard, les formalités accomplies pour son passeport en cours de validité et la demande de devise faite. Naruto avait fait ses valises. Kushina regardait son fils les remplir de nouveau. Il n'était rentré que depuis trois mois et le voilà qui les refaisait déjà pour repartir loin d'elle, pour la Finlande cette fois.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non je veux lui faire une surprise.

Kushina croisa les bras.

\- Sasuke n'aime pas trop les surprises, tu sais.

\- La mienne, il l'aimera. fit le jeune homme sûr de lui avec un immense sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment convaincu qu'il t'attend. lui sourit-elle.

\- J'en suis certain. souffla doucement Naruto en venant embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Je sais qu'il m'attend.

\- Vraiment ?

Naruto se tourna vers les photos qu'il avait accrochées partout sur son mur, et sur le tas de lettres qui s'empilaient ouvertes et classées sur son bureau. Il sourit avant de prendre un lourd dossier qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit lorsque son Elsa avait été hospitalisée dans un état critique.

Il feuilleta rapidement celui-ci, tombant sur toutes les photos et cartes postales, qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Il glissa le dossier dans sa sacoche et laissa son regard faire une dernière fois le tour de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le mur de photos et en retira une…

Avec un doux sourire, il regarda le jeune homme au visage boudeur, entouré de ses amis, qui se tenait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson. La photo avait été prise en hiver le paysage enneigé entourait sa Reine des glaces. Il glissa la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se saisit de sa valise.

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Ton père t'attend en bas dans la voiture.

Naruto embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et se saisit de sa sacoche avant de descendre les escaliers. Il jeta sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture et s'engouffra aux côtés de son père.

\- Prêt ?

Naruto rit.

\- Yes !

Son père lui tendit son poing et Naruto y posa le sien.

\- Alors c'est parti, je t'emmène rejoindre ton Elsa.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était treize heures. Les cours étaient finis pour Sasuke et il était crevé. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'une rouquine lui sauta dessus et se mit à couiner.

\- Sas'…

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau soupir blasé.

\- Hey Sas'. fit la voix de son ami. Vise un peu le mec devant le bahut.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Suigetsu avant de tourner la tête dans la direction qu'il lui montrait, c'est à dire la sortie de leur lycée.

Son regard sombre passa peu à peu à travers de la foule des étudiants blonds. Blond blond blond, avec sa tête brune il tranchait avec ses camarades, enfin Karin, c'était encore pire que lui. Il eut un ricanement et continua à avancer se demandant vaguement ce qui pouvait bien attirer autant l'attention.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule, non pas pour voir le sujet de temps d'attention mais surtout pour quitter son lycée et aller à la bibliothèque. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était d'aller chercher le dernier livre qu'il avait réservé.

Il finit par arriver au devant de la foule et ses yeux se firent brutalement agresser par deux immenses billes bleues au milieu d'un orange dangereux pour sa santé mentale...

\- Yo Elsa !

Un immense sourire en forme de banane mangeait le visage doré devant lui, les orbes couleurs de ciel d'été le fixaient, visiblement très amusé.

Les onyx semblèrent soudain retrouver la vue et s'écarquillèrent, il s'écarta légèrement du géant blond afin de dévorer littéralement celui-ci de ses yeux inexpressifs. Le sourire en tranche de melon s'adoucit et devint extrêmement doux.

\- Bah alors Sas', on a mangé ta langue ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je me disais aussi.

Naruto se tenait joyeusement devant lui les poings posés sur les hanches, comme si les deux dernières années n'avaient pas existé et qu'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto soupira.

\- Tu sais, t'as beau être une Reine, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! Allez fait comme moi Bonjour Naruto !

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai que son frère lui avait souvent dit que le blond pouvait être un idiot chronique. Il n'avait guère eu le temps de s'en rendre compte la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Son séjour ayant été pour le moins compliqué.

Le brun émit un grognement et descella ses lèvres pâles et gercées.

\- 'jour Olaf.

Naruto sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour mon Elsa. Tu m'as manqué.

Et avant que Sasuke ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva enfermé dans une solide étreinte. L'odeur du blond le prit à la gorge, l'envoyant deux ans en arrière lorsqu'il s'était niché contre lui, complètement fiévreux. Son esprit, son cœur et son corps se souvenaient de tout ce que cet homme était capable d'éveiller en lui comme sensation et comme chaleur.

Sasuke recula, repoussant le corps chaud qui faisait dangereusement monter sa température corporelle. Il s'écarta et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates et une immense bouffée de chaleur avait envahi tout son corps.

Le voyant faire, le visage souriant de Naruto s'effaça au profit d'un visage inquiet, une main chaude se posa sur son front déjà moite.

\- Et merde ! lâcha le blond.

Parmi la foule, il repéra les amis du brun, dont un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui ricanait.

\- Hey, toi là, avec les cheveux blancs !

Sui le regarda et s'avança vers lui.

\- Ouais ? Et mon prénom c'est Suigetsu.

\- Où est l'appartement d'Elsa ?

\- De qui ?

\- Sasuke ! Vous êtes bien ses amis ? Vous êtes sur les photos qu'il m'a envoyées ! Il faut que je le ramène chez lui il a de la fièvre !

\- Oui pas de problème ! fit la voix d'un grand colosse roux qui ramassa le sac du jeune brun qui tanguait dangereusement.

\- Tu vas devoir le porter. signala le dénommé Suigetsu. Il va tomber dans 3, 2, …

Et le corps de Sasuke s'effondra contre celui du blond.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de réagir que le corps s'écrasait contre son torse. Il le souleva et le chargea comme il en avait l'habitude à l'hôtel sur son épaule, avec un soupir.

\- J'ai ma voiture. dit le grand colosse. Je vais la chercher.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Juugo, le conducteur qui s'était présenté, les déposait devant l'entrée du petit immeuble où vivait Sasuke. Le rouquin l'aida à monter ses bagages à l'étage alors que Naruto portait son doux fardeau.

Il déposa le jeune homme sur le canapé et posa sa main sur le front brûlant. Rapidement, tout en remerciant Juugo qui prit congé, il baissa la climatisation du studio. Il en fit rapidement le tour, une grande pièce chaleureuse dans les tons clairs et dans le fond, un petit couloir devait mener à la chambre et à la salle d'eau.

Naruto s'y dirigea rapidement pour constater que celle-ci avait été adaptée pour le brun, une immense baignoire prenait quasiment toute la place. Il mit l'eau à couler et retourna farfouiller la cuisine où il découvrit des sacs entiers de glaçons dans le congélateur. Il en attrapa deux et alla les vider dans le bain qui se remplissait d'eau froide.

Il jeta le thermomètre pour bébé qui était sur le bord du lavabo et retourna vers le salon. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, son rythme cardiaque était assez élevé mais il avait repris connaissance.

\- Ça va ? demanda Naruto inquiet. Je t'ai fait couler un bain.

Sasuke se redressa vacillant et se dirigea, se tenant où il le pouvait, vers la salle d'eau sans lui répondre, semant ses vêtements au sol comme le petit poucet. Naruto soupira en les ramassant et secoua la tête : après sa mère disait qu'il était bordélique, elle ne connaissait pas Sasuke. Il récupéra le pantalon, la chemisette et la veste légère du jeune homme et les posa sur le lit avant de retourner dans la salle d'eau où il trouva le brun dans son bain de glace.

C'était toujours aussi choquant. Même s'il en connaissait les raisons, même s'il avait fait des recherches et que Itachi avait bien voulu lui parler de certaines choses. Voir le jeune homme dormir ainsi, dans un bain de glaçons, le laissait stupéfait. Il attendit dix minutes et sortit le corps inconscient de son lit d'eau froide pour le porter sur le lit où il l'étendit, la chambre était glacée. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Il sécha rapidement le corps blanc évitant de s'attarder sur le velouté de sa peau, les tétons rosies et durcis par le froid, les poils pubiens d'un noir profond qui tranchaient avec le reste de son corps.

Il secoua la tête en grognant ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'admirer celui-ci sous toutes les coutures.

\- Quand tu auras fini de te rincer l'œil. Je veux bien un tee-shirt et un boxer. fit une voix moqueuse.

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent et une rougeur envahie les joues dorées. Naruto se détourna, mal à l'aise d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de matage intensif. Sasuke s'assit avec précaution sur son lit, alors que Naruto retournait son armoire pour lui tendre un boxer et un tee-shirt.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers lui et s'approcha pour poser une main chaude sur son front.

\- Tu montes vraiment vite en température.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Oui, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. C'est un peu comme ces personnes qui déclenchent des migraines ou des malaises dès qu'ils sont contrariés et se retrouve alités. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à être susceptible. Là c'est un peu le même style. T'as plutôt intérêt à ne jamais être malade et à ne pas tomber amoureux.

Le brun soupira et se leva, il avait soif, il n'avait pas l'habitude de temps converser. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, le blond sur ses talons. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau dans lequel il tenta de noyer quelques flotteurs glacés.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! sourit le blond de toutes ses dents.

Il alla farfouiller sa sacoche et en sortit le lutin du jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai ramené ça.

Sasuke regarda son porte-vu dans lequel se trouvait toutes les photos et cartes postale qu'il avait reçues. Il le récupéra en marmonnant un merci du bout des lèvres.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait 7 500 km pour me rapporter mon lutin? interrogea le brun dubitatif.

Naruto ricana et alla s'agenouiller près d'une de ses valises pour la coucher au sol au milieu du salon, sous le regard intrigué et curieux du petit brun.

\- J'ai lu toutes tes lettres tu sais. lui dit il doucement tout en farfouillant dans ses affaires.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je ne les avais pas reçues. J'ai tellement navigué ces deux dernières années que j'avoue ne pas être rentré à Konoha.

\- Et donner de tes nouvelles ou ton adresse ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'ai oublié… Ma mère m'a engueulé comme un rat pourri quand je suis rentré. expliqua-t-il en riant. Mais je t'ai rapporté quelque chose.

\- Mmm…

Naruto avait ouvert en grand sa valise et fit signe au jeune homme brun de venir à côté de lui. Sasuke soupira et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. La valise était pleine à craquer. Au milieu du linge, des tas de petits paquets enveloppés avec soin, se disputaient tous les espaces disponibles.

Naruto en saisit un et le lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sasuke méfiant.

\- Ouvre tu verras bien !

\- Mmm…

\- Ça ne va pas te manger, ouvre je te dis.

Sasuke prit avec précaution la chose enveloppée, comme si elle risquait de lui exploser à la figure. Il la tourna et retourna en tous sens avant de déballer l'objet. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent avec intérêt et surprise sur une boule de verre.

Il leva doucement la boule à neige vers la baie vitrée de son studio et secoua celle-ci pour voir le sphinx se faire recouvrir de neige artificielle.

Naruto eut un sourire en voyant l'intérêt du jeune homme pour son étrange cadeau. Il fixait celui-ci avec curiosité et semblait conquis. Il secoua de nouveau la boule et regarda de nouveau tomber les petits flocons sur le monument.

Il le posa par terre à ses côtés.

\- Tu en as d'autre ? demanda-t-il visiblement très intéressé.

Naruto était enchanté de voir que son choix avait visiblement fait mouche auprès du jeune homme. Il plongea sa main de nouveau dans sa valise et en sortit un nouvel emballage que le brun se pressa de déballer. Reproduisant à l'identique ce qu'il avait fait avec la première boule à neige.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke tenait précieusement entre ses mains ses premières boules à neige et alla dans sa chambre pour libérer une étagère sur laquelle il les disposa avec attention. Naruto en avait plein sa valise et Sasuke était aux anges, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de souvenirs. Les photos, les cartes postales et la présence du blond étaient déjà pour lui un énorme cadeau.

Naruto souriait avec tendresse, il était heureux de voir son choix être si apprécié. Le brun tenait entre ses mains une boule plus grosse que les autres, qu'il avait ramené de Dubaï et dans laquelle les immenses buildings se recouvraient de neige dorée. Son estomac émit brusquement un gargouillis significatif faisant sursauter son logeur.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, en esquissant un sourire gêné.

\- Désolé la bouffe dans les avions ça te nourrit pas vraiment.

Le brun hocha la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil à sa boule. Il la déposa sur l'étagère avant de gagner la kichenette.

Naruto l'avait suivi en contemplant le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hn ?

\- Tu es resté dans le coma plusieurs jours et après tu as été transféré. Ça va ?

Le brun haussa les épaules tout en faisant revenir des nouilles avec de la sauce soja et du mirin.

\- C'est pas la première fois. On m'a ramené ici parce que mon médecin y est et que mon « cas » l'intéresse.

\- Mouais. Et maintenant tu vas bien ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas de traitement, un suivi, quelque chose ?

\- Si, si, comme d'hab. Je vais à l'hôpital une fois par semaine, ils me font leur batterie de tests qui ne sert à rien et je rentre chez moi, car il n'y a rien.

\- Vraiment rien ?

\- Tu mets la table ? lui demanda le brun pour changer de conversation.

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke lui expliqua où se trouvait les assiettes, il mit la table pour eux et le brun remplit leur assiette.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

\- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

\- J'ai un stage de trois mois dans un bar à cocktail.

\- Lequel, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici ?

\- Le liberty of Death.

\- Je connais.

\- Cool tu pourras m'y emmener, je dois me présenter au patron.

Naruto s'étira, le décalage horaire commençait à se faire sentir et il étouffa un bâillement.

\- Désolé.

\- Hn.

Sasuke se leva et débarrassa, avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher. Il sortit un plaid épais et un duvet en plume d'oie.

\- Ouah qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est énorme !

\- Un duvet en plume. Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus chaud et vu que je dors sans chauffage, tu vas vite avoir froid, si tu ne te couvres pas.

\- Il va faire combien cette nuit ?

\- Sais pas...Entre zéro et quatre degrés je pense. C'est ma limite, après je dors aussi avec une couette. signala Sasuke avec un rictus. Mais je ne mets pas de chauffage. Enfin, je peux faire en sorte qu'il fasse dix-huit degrés dans la pièce à vivre.

\- Ça me va. Dix-huit degrés, je peux faire avec.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto s'étira et replongea sous la couette en frissonnant. La chambre était vraiment fraîche. Il avait déjà dormi dans des refuges en montagne donc il était rodé mais quand même. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour voir une bouille, cachée sous un bras blanc. Sasuke dormait paisiblement, juste vêtu de son éternel short et torse nu, avec à peine un drap.

Naruto tendit la main et la posa sur la peau pâle. Il fut surpris de constater qu'à nouveau la peau du brun n'était pas froide, juste fraîche, alors qu'il devait à peine faire douze degrés dans la pièce. Il s'extirpa sans bruit du lit et se dirigea vers la pièce principale où l'air plus chaud, le surpris. Comme promis Sasuke avait monté la température pour lui et la pièce était nettement plus agréable ainsi. Naruto en profita pour se faire un café et faire le tour du propriétaire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de faire la veille.

La pièce était meublée chaleureusement avec beaucoup de bois, de nombreux coussins aux couleurs douces, dont les dégradés de beige, de taupe, et de chocolat se disputaient la pièce. Un tapis moelleux était jeté au sol entre la table basse et le canapé. Les étagères étaient couvertes de livres dont beaucoup sur les bateaux, constata-t-il, surpris.

Naruto se baissa vers sa valise et en sortit du linge propre pour s'habiller. Puis il posa sur la table basse une boule encore emballée.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

\- Hey ! sourit doucement le blond.

Le brun se tenait non loin du canapé et se frottait les yeux, encore endormi.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Naruto.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever.

\- Le décalage horaire. expliqua le blond avec un sourire. Ça va je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- Tu n'as pas eu froid ?

Naruto lui sourit.

\- Non ça va.

Sasuke se rendit alors dans la cuisine et se servit un jus de fruit avant de revenir, son drap à la main. Il s'installa sur le canapé, non loin de son invité. Naruto réalisa alors que son jeune logeur avait fêté ses dix-huit ans il y a peu, ils avaient donc six ans d'écart… Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il avait embrassé le petit brun il y a deux ans…

Le cerveau du blond carburait à toute allure.

\- C'est une blague, bafouilla-t-il.

Sasuke leva un sourcil alors que le blond venait de se casser la figure de son canapé et le regardait la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

\- Mineur !

\- Nani ?

\- Mineur, tu étais mineur ! J'ai embrassé un mineur.

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspéré.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

\- Je vais me doucher, après je t'emmène rencontrer ton futur patron.

Il fallut quelques minutes au blond pour réaliser le poids de sa découverte. Et dire qu'avant il n'y avait même pas songé. Mais en fait, il risquait gros. Il se releva et se précipita dans la salle d'eau ouvrant la paroi vitrée à la volée.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais mineur.

\- Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sous la douche.

Naruto laissa son regard azur errer sur la peau clair, l'eau coulant sur elle. Il en profita pour détailler chaque courbe qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilée lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme hier soir.

Sasuke soupira.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas hyper pudique. soupira-t-il. Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu arrêtes de me détailler de la sorte. C'est gênant ! marmonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

_C'est vrai quoi, il n'était même pas encore officiellement en couple. maronna le brun pour lui-même._

Naruto réalisa à nouveau la situation. Il accumulait vraiment les bourdes. Il referma la paroi et s'appuya dessus. Il était vraiment perturbé par le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis plus mineur. Et si au Japon la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans, ici je suis majeur et libre de vivre ma vie.

Sasuke se rinça et ouvrit la paroi pour se retrouver face au blond qui lui tendit une serviette. Le brun leva une main humide et la posa sur la joue dorée. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'échange fut doux et le brun ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Il se recula et plongea son regard abyssal dans celui de Naruto.

\- Je te l'ai dit Olaf… souffla-t-il tendrement. Je n'ai pas d'avenir ailleurs.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de sortir.

\- Allez, prépare-toi, je t'emmène chez ton futur Patron.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Une routine s'était installée tranquillement, pour Naruto. Il partait travailler lorsque Sasuke rentrait et il se couchait quelques heures à peine avant que celui-ci ne parte en cours. S'il n'y avait toujours pas de chauffage, le brun dormait enfin avec une légère couverture.

Dès que Naruto rentrait de sa nuit il se glissait pour venir capturer la chaleur du brun qui après avoir profité des mains gelées du blond sur son corps, le faisant agréablement frissonner, se levait dès qu'il sentait le corps de l'autre se réchauffer.

Sasuke lui avait promis de passer ce samedi, puisqu'il était enfin en congé. Naruto squattait depuis deux semaines et le brun appréciait vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un lorsqu'il rentrait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il vivait loin des siens. La visite de son frère avait été bien trop courte.

Le week-end arriva rapidement et Sasuke boucla avec succès ses examens, après un dernier appel à sa mère pour lui donner ses résultats, il alla se poster sur son balcon. Les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Il adorait ce moment de l'année où la neige se mettait à tomber à foison. Ses pieds nus dessinaient leur empreinte sur la neige. Il resta un long moment à profiter du spectacle, semblable à ses boules à neige. Il rentra tranquillement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Comme tous les jours depuis l'arrivée du blond, il laissa échapper un soupir, sa chambre était dans un désordre indescriptible. Les vêtements de service du blond s'empilaient sur sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à se mettre et qu'il vienne chouiner auprès de lui pour faire une machine.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment un type aussi bordélique arrivait à avoir des affaires impeccables à chaque service.

Le blond lui avait avoué qu'il avait toujours trouvé une fille pour s'occuper de ses tenues de salle. Il était en plus hyper maniaque. Sasuke avait donc pris le relais et veillait à ce que le jeune homme soit toujours impeccable lorsqu'il quittait son studio pour prendre son service.

Sasuke se vêtit avec soin. Un pantalon à pince, une chemise rouge et une veste légère. Il enfila une paire de mocassin et ne prit pas la peine de sortir un manteau. Puis il se dirigea vers le Liberty of Death.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans la salle surchauffée et pleine à craquer, car ce soir c'est une soirée spéciale, avec un concours entre les barmans du club, les clients se bousculaient pour noter les différents cocktails en préparation. L'ambiance était chaude et très animée. Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau blond qu'il voyait s'amuser comme un fou. Installé à l'écart, proche de la sortie en cas de surchauffe de son organisme, le jeune homme buvait à petites gorgées le cocktail qu'on venait de lui offrir.

Un jeune homme aux long cheveux brun ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il était entré et la boisson venait de lui. Sasuke l'avait remercié d'un signe de tête et avait reporté son attention sur le spectacle que donnait les barmans en préparant les cocktails colorés.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre et devait admettre que Naruto était un maître dans son art.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, mais n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser une seule fois son regard et il s'en était senti blessé. Même si le jeune serveur était venu pour lui, ils ne se voyaient pas tant que cela. Et parfois, Sasuke aurait aimé que le blond lui montre un peu plus d'attention. Il fit tournoyer le liquide coloré de son verre, son regard se voila de tristesse.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, après avoir décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, vu que le blond ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par sa présence, bien qu'il lui ait demandé de venir, Sasuke releva la tête pour voir le jeune homme blond collé à une des serveuses aux cheveux d'un rose tape à l'œil et à ses yeux de mauvais goût.

Il la vit se faire tendrement enlacer et Naruto se pencha dans son cou.

Un poignard pénétra le cœur du jeune homme. Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'un éclair de douleur traversait son regard. Il posa son verre dans un coin après l'avoir bu cul sec. Il sortit en chancelant, tout l'alcool du cocktail reposait dans le fond de son verre et venait de lui monter à la tête. Il sortit alors que de violentes bouffées de chaleur, lui tournaient la tête. Il fit quelques pas maladroits, la tête complètement à l'envers et la sensation horrible d'étouffer se fit rapidement sentir.

Il sentit soudain une présence près de lui et leva les yeux vers l'ombre. Sa vue était un peu brumeuse et il avait mal au cœur.

\- Olaf… souffla-t-il.

\- Non désolé. Je m'appelle Neji, beau brun. Ça ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Olaf… répéta le brun se sentant de plus en plus mal.

Le jeune homme le regarda étrangement alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme devant lui se déconfire. Il l'écarta du mur et celui-ci déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le trottoir.

\- Oh la, hé bien, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

\- O… Ola..ff...bégaya le plus jeune.

\- Ok, ok, je vais voir, si je trouve ton Olaf. soupira-t-il.

Neji aida le jeune homme bien mal en point qui venait d'ôter veste et cravate et semblait brûlant de fièvre. Il retourna rapidement dans le bar et s'approcha du patron qu'il connaissait bien.

L'homme hocha la tête et vint prendre place près du Dj qu'il avait fait venir pour l'occasion.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Y'a-t-il un dénommé Olaf dans la salle ? Un jeune homme vient d'avoir un malaise en sortant du bar et …

Le patron n'eut pas le temps de terminer que son nouveau serveur déboula.

\- C'est Elsa ! Où est-il ?

Naruto s'était jeté au devant de son patron. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Viens, je t'emmène à lui.

Moins d'une minute après, Sasuke était lové dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Elsa ! Je suis là !

Une main chaude se posa sur son front brûlant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? s'exclama le blond affolé devant la montée vertigineuse de la température du jeune homme.

\- Visiblement il ne tient pas l'alcool.

\- Mal… Olaf… chaud…

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener à la maison. souffla doucement le blond en soulevant le corps fiévreux.

Naruto remercia le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux rester avec lui deux minutes, je vais juste prévenir mon patron.

Rapidement le blond retourna dans la salle pour avertir son chef qu'il devait ramener en urgence son brun chez lui. L'homme lui proposa sa voiture, Naruto accepta avec plaisir. Il était inquiet et il avait hâte d'aller plonger Sasuke dans son bain de glace.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

De retour chez eux Naruto dénuda son brun pour le coucher dans la baignoire et de nouveau, il répéta son rituel remplissant la baignoire d'eau froide avant d'y laisser flotter plusieurs sacs de glaçons. Agenouillé près de celle-ci, Naruto posa une main douce sur le front moite. Les pupilles d'ébène s'entrouvrirent faiblement.

\- Mal au cœur… marmonna le brun visiblement pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu sens l'alcool.

\- Sais pas...souffla-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais pas ? interrogea-t-il avant de lui enfourner sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Le regard sombre le fixait, dubitatif. Il attrapa faiblement la brosse et entreprit de la mâchouiller faiblement.

\- C'est pas pour manger c'est pour tes dents.

\- Orange…

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke luttait contre l'inconscience qui était en train de le saisir. Il laissa tomber la brosse à dents que Naruto récupéra avant de la jeter dans l'évier.

\- O...ran...Laf…

\- Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke sentit vaguement une main se poser contre sa gorge et ce fut le trou noir. Le froid paralysait tout son corps et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Naruto soutint doucement la tête du brun hors de l'eau, alors qu'il regardait sa montre avec appréhension. Itachi lui avait dit dix minutes pas plus pour le bain de glace, ensuite le coucher et le gaver d'antipyrétique. Naruto se tapa soudain la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il avait oublié de prendre la fièvre du jeune homme.

Sa montre sonna, le tirant de ses pensées angoissantes. Il mit l'eau à couler, et attrapant un immense drap de bain il le posa au sol avant de venir soulever le corps toujours inconscient du brun. Il déposa celui-ci sur la serviette et l'enveloppa dedans avant de le porter comme une princesse jusqu'à leur lit.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La nuit fut longue et difficile, Naruto n'avait de cesse de vérifier la fièvre du plus jeune. La peur de voir celui-ci replonger le terrifiait. Il vit Sasuke ouvrir faiblement les yeux.

\- Yo Elsa.

\- Olaf.

\- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

Un front se posa sur le sien et Sasuke ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Une main chaude vint caresser son visage et les onyx se posèrent sur le visage tanné, mais pâle, de son compagnon. Naruto attrapa un glaçon qu'il fit passer entre les lèvres gercées du plus jeune.

\- Désolé. souffla le brun en suçant son glaçon qu'il fit craquer entre ses dents.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de son aîné. Naruto tressaillit comme à chaque fois que le brun initiait le contact. C'était toujours très doux. Il attira le corps encore frais contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres les happant avec les siennes avant de venir réclamer un accès à sa bouche.

Le contraste entre ses lèvres brûlantes et sa bouche fraîche engloutit doucement Naruto qui se fit joueur et curieux. Sa langue se mêlant à celle de son Elsa. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus intensément. Sasuke sentait sa tête lui tourner, la fièvre, les reste d'alcool, et l'étreinte lui faisaient purement et simplement perdre l'esprit.

Il attira le corps de Naruto entre ses cuisses, il le voulait, le désirait et la fièvre n'aidait en rien. Il s'abandonnait entièrement entre les bras de son serveur…. Naruto sentait le corps alangui entre ses bras et ses mains partirent à la découverte de cette peau veloutée qu'il désirait. Sa bouche quitta sa consœur pour descendre sur la peau brûlante s'attardant un moment sur les tétons durcis qu'il saisit entre ses dents avec douceur.

Sasuke gémit, la chaleur montait encore en lui et il n'avait plus conscience de rien, alors que la bouche chaude de l'homme au-dessus de lui, laissait des traînées de lave sur sa peau. Glissé entre les cuisses d'albâtres, Naruto sentit contre son ventre le membre tendu du plus jeune qui le ramena sur terre.

Il se redressa et son regard clair et voilé de désir se posa sur le visage en sueur du plus jeune. Il posa sa main sur le front brûlant et laissa échapper un juron.

\- Sas'ke !

Sasuke l'entendait mais il était incapable du moindre geste, son corps pesait des tonnes et il oscillait entre désir et inconscience. Paniqué, Naruto se saisit de son téléphone et appela Itachi…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Cela faisait deux jours que Sasuke avait de la fièvre et qu'il alternait les moments de conscience et d'inconscience. Naruto ne savait plus où il en était, il dormait à peine et surveillait le brun toutes les heures de peur que celui-ci sombre dans le coma.

Lorsqu'Itachi lui avait demandé de prendre la température de Sasuke, il avait paniqué en voyant le thermomètre cesser de monter et clignoter en rouge. Itachi l'avait rassuré et lui avait donné des conseils qu'il avait scrupuleusement suivis. Il lui avait dit que temps que Sasuke avait des moments de conscience c'était jouable. Mais qu'il devait être attentif et qu'aux moindres signes de rechute, il faudrait le faire hospitaliser d'urgence.

Naruto avait déjà appelé le service en question et les avait avertis. Ceux-ci, connaissant le cas particulier du jeune homme lui avait assuré qu'ils se tenaient près.

Une unité de réanimation était prête à intervenir 24h/24 à la moindre défaillance du jeune homme. Ils lui avaient expliqué comment fonctionnait le matériel de surveillance qui se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il suivait alors avec soin le tensiomètre électronique, l'oxygénothérapie et le rythme cardiaque.

Toutes ses machines l'effrayaient et le moindre changement dans leur rythme le tétanisait de peur. Il veillait à la température de la chambre mais aussi à ce que le corps du jeune homme soit toujours soigneusement enveloppé de glace. Ce fut deux journées particulièrement angoissantes et qui laissèrent le blond à bout de force.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il était à bout de force, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique des machines, le bip de la prise de tension et la pression sur son bras. Le picotement au bout de son doigt qui indiquait son taux d'oxygène dans le sang et enfin le « ba-boom ba-boom » de son de cœur.

Il ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait dû faire une sale crise pour finir de nouveau, accroché à ses machines. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans sa chambre cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait donc entièrement pris en charge chez lui. Habituellement, c'était son frère qui gérait ce type de situations.

Il soupira et tourna la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir une touffe blonde à moitié enseveli sous un énorme duvet. Le vent soufflait doucement dans la chambre, faisant bouger les rideaux. Sasuke se redressa avec difficulté. Le moindre effort lui coûtait et il avait des vertiges. Depuis combien de temps Naruto veillait-il sur lui ?

Il tendit la main et repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui cachaient son visage. Il avait l'air à bout et cela lui fit mal. Il avait l'habitude de voir de telles cernes sur le visage fatigué de son aîné lorsque qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents. Il ne supporterait pas de lire l'épuisement sur les traits du blond.

Il éteignit les machines auxquelles il était relié et se détacha d'elles. Le soudain silence de la pièce réveilla Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il essuya un filet de bave et se redressa, paniqué.

Sasuke prit sa main avec douceur.

\- C'est bon, je suis réveillé.

Naruto se jeta littéralement sur le brun, le tâtant comme le faisait son aîné, sous le soupir blasé du plus jeune. Une main chaude se posa sur son front et Naruto lâcha un lourd soupir.

\- Enfin… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

\- Désolé. marmonna le brun en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Son estomac émit une vive protestation faisant sourire le blond jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu as faim c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Naruto déposa deux gélules dans sa main.

\- Avale ! Je vais te faire à manger !

Et le blond sortit de la chambre en sifflotant.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, machinalement, Naruto mis de l'eau à bouillir il sortit une boite de ramen instantané et posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait posé son bonnet, ses gants et son blouson sur le canapé en passant et tentait maintenant de réaliser.

Réveillé, il était enfin réveillé.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit glisser sur le sol. Il se tourna en battant des paupières pour chasser les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

\- Sasuke ?

Les onyx noirs le fixaient silencieusement.

\- Viens !

\- Hein? Où ça ? demanda le blond alors que la bouilloire sifflait.

Naruto remplit le pot d'eau et le déposa devant Sasuke.

\- D'abord mange ! Après on ira où tu veux.

Sasuke posa un regard méfiant sur la chose posée devant lui.

\- Ça se mange ? demanda le brun en reniflant l'objet.

\- Évidement ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais mangé de ramen instantané.

\- Ah oui je me disais aussi. marmonna le brun en lâchant son drap pour prendre place sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine et tripatouiller ce qui devait lui servir de repas.

\- Avale sinon tu vas tomber.

\- Dis celui qui a des cernes de six pieds de long.

\- La faute à qui ? râla le blond en ramassant le drap qu'il plia.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était suffisamment rongé par la culpabilité et il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que sa carapace s'effrite et qu'il s'effondre comme un enfant. Il plongea le nez dans son bol de ramen et commença à manger.

Naruto sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- C'est bien.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto était assis sur le canapé et avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Viens.

Il se leva près à suivre le plus jeune il ne savait où.

\- Habilles toi ! lui fit-il en lui désignant son manteau alors que le brun se dirigeait vers le fond de son appartement pour ouvrir une porte. Naruto le regarda faire, surpris. Le vieil escalier qui se trouvait là n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux et il pensait qu'il devait mener à un grenier quelconque.

Il suivit Sasuke pour le voir pousser de toutes ses forces sur le panneau au-dessus de lui.

La lumière blanche éblouissante faillit le rendre aveugle et Naruto grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Viens. souffla de nouveau la voix rauque du jeune homme.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas et monta derrière lui.

La vue lui coupa le souffle.

Ils étaient sur le toit de l'immeuble du jeune homme et ils avaient une vue panoramique sur la ville. La neige avait tout recouvert, le spectacle était splendide.

Sasuke sourit devant le visage ébahi de son blond. Il glissa doucement ses doigts entre les siens et Naruto les lia aux siens.

\- C'est magnifique !

Ils restèrent là un long moment silencieux. Avant que Naruto reporte son attention sur le brun à ses côtés. Il lui avait lâché la main et s'était purement et simplement allongé dans la neige. Couché à plat ventre sa tête reposant sur ses avants bras repliés, il regardait Naruto.

Le blond s'assit en tailleurs à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'ensevelis ? demanda le brun.

\- Hein ?

\- Avec la neige.

Après avoir hésité, Naruto rajusta ses gants et se mit à recouvrir le corps du brun de neige. Celle-ci c'était remise à tomber et de légers flocons se posaient sur les mèches brunes qui tranchaient sur la blancheur de la neige. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Naruto le trouva magnifique.

Sa Reine des neiges, était étendue là, sur son lit de flocons. Il ôta l'un de ses gants et vint caresser délicatement du bout des doigts les lèvres devenus blanches. Ses orbes azurs croisèrent les onyx noirs et il lui sourit tendrement.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà la fin de la seconde partie .

merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette suite . J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut.

La suite et fin de cette petite aventure dans une 3 ème et dernière partie en septembre.

A très vite =)

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE **: Rien ne nous séparera  
**RATING**: T  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE**: Naruto

,

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter  
,

**Résumé **: Naruto a rejoins Sasuke au pays du froid. Il est fasse à lui-même et a ses sentiments pour ce jeune garçon pas comme les autres. Vont-ils réussir à construire quelque chose ensemble ? Ou les difficultés auquel ils font face les sépareront-ils ?

.

.

Hello , comment allez vous ? Ca y est j'ai réussie avec 3 jours de retard mais j'y suis arrivé!

Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire est enfin né! Un accouchement dans la douleur , cela n'a pas été simple.

Mais ça y est ouf !

Deux trois nota bene cependant : je parle de baignade en eau froide, attention ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde ne le faite pas comme ça

il faut voir un médecin et être bien encadré on ne se jette pas à l'eau comme ça.

petit 2, je ne suis pas une pro des bateaux et encore moins du code maritime donc pour la fin soyez indulgent Merci

Voilà en gros je pense que je n'ai rien oublié.

j'ai pu y mettre tout ce que je voulais mais peut-être trouverez vous ce chapitre court et vous auriez aimer avoir plus de détail =)

Néanmoins je peux vous dire que tous les événements important y sont jusqu'au dernier.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre

Merci de m'avoir lu

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions

à Mercredi

=)

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Rien ne nous séparera**

**Partie 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Naruto avait soulevé le corps endormit et ramené Sasuke à sa chambre. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son monde pour rejoindre à l'autre bout de celui-ci ce jeune homme à la vie si particulière. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Lui vivait au soleil et adorait la chaleur

Sasuke vivait dans des régions qui ne dépassait pas les 16°

Il était hétéro fondamentalement logiquement.

Sasuke était visiblement attiré par les hommes et en particulier par lui. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, il s'était senti étrange, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il n'était pas dégoûté, il se sentait juste bizarre.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il se leva du lit où il avait allongé Sasuke pas encore bien remit de sa précédente poussée de fièvre et alla répondre dans le salon.

\- Salut Naruto.

\- Oh Sakura ? Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui oui ça va.

\- Le patron aimerait savoir quand est-ce que tu reviens.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je pense que demain ça sera bon.

\- C'était qui le jeune homme que tu as récupéré ? Interrogea sa collègue intriguée.

\- Mon colocataire. C'est lui qui me loge.

\- Il est drôlement mignon dis donc.

Naruto ne put retenir un rire, Sakura avait flashé sur Sasuke, ça ne le surprenait même pas. Avec son côté mystérieux, un peu distant et son rictus démoniaque, Sasuke était beau garçon, même Naruto qui n'était pas de ce bord pouvait le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Rien de grave ?

Ne tenant pas à expliquer la raison du malaise du jeune homme, Naruto préféra resté évasif.

\- Il ne tient pas l'alcool.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux. Bon alors tu reviens demain ? C'est bon je peux avertir le patron ?

\- Oui oui et remercie-le de ma part pour tout. Je m'excuserai comme il faut demain.

Ils raccrochèrent et Naruto se mit en devoir de ranger un peu. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose ces derniers jours vu qu'il ne faisait que surveiller les moniteurs de Sasuke. Il avait eu une sacrée frayeur, il comprenait mieux l'angoisse permanente d'Itachi qui vivait collé à son cadet lorsque celui-ci revenait au Japon.

Cette surveillance constante de peur qu'il s'effondre. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour le mettre en surchauffe, c'était à la fois amusant mais le risque que celui-ci perde connaissance était énorme. Certes il pouvait toujours vivre dans un pays froid, éviter les lieux surchauffés, adapter sa manière de se vêtir etc.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce fut le contact doux et frais des lèvres de son logeur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Tu étais encore perdu dans ton monde ?

Naruto lui sourit.

\- Je peux en dire autant de toi Elsa.

Sasuke le dévisagea, il ne savait pas quoi penser de la présence de cet homme ici. Il avait fait 7 500 km pour venir faire un stage de 3 mois mais que se passerait-il à la fin de ce stage ? Et lui que deviendrait-il ?

\- C'était qui au téléphone ?

\- Sakura.

\- Sakura une de tes trop nombreuses petites amies ? Demanda Sasuke en quittant le canapé.

C'est vrai comment avait-il pu oublier la ribambelle de femmes qui entourait le jeune homme blond. Son Olaf avait énormément de succès alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que lui ?

\- Mais non. C'est la serveuse du bar où je travaille.

\- Ah le truc rose.

\- Hey c'est pas un truc ! Fit Naruto en le suivant.

Il regarda Sasuke sortir une bouteille d'eau et la vider d'un trait. Son regard se posa sur la gorge pâle et l'eau qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et glissait sur celle-ci avant de couler sur son torse opalin. Par réflexe Naruto tendit les mains et commença à boutonner sa chemise.

\- Pas trop. Grogna son interlocuteur. Je n'aime pas être serré dans mes vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ?

\- Être à l'aise et me promener dans la nature, me baigner en plein hiver.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort !

Un rictus étira les lèvres fines.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé?

\- Quoi donc ? Un bain en hiver, si bien sur dans les sources chaudes. Mais je suppose que toi tu ne peux pas ?

\- Et bien pas dans une source à 40 ° mais dans d'autres plus froide.

Naruto frissonna.

\- Brrr une source froide ?

\- Mais non idiot ! Quoique, je peux t'emmener prendre un bain dans la mer si tu veux au milieu des icebergs !

\- Tu es fou !

\- C'est quand ton prochain jour de congé ?

\- Tu es fou ! Sourit Naruto amusé en secouant ses mèches blondes. Ah oui c'est vrai je vis avec la Reine des Neige !

\- Olaf ! Fit Sasuke d'une voix amusé.

\- Oui oui mon Elsa, euh….Je ne sais pas, vu que j'ai loupé plusieurs jours pour te surveiller. Il faut que je demande à mon patron mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite je pense.

\- Mm. Tiens-moi au courant, je demanderai son matériel à Juugo pour toi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques dizaines de jours plus tard ce fut un Sasuke parfaitement remis et ayant retrouvé tout son piquant qui chargeait la voiture de son ami. Juugo avait accepté bien gentiment de prêter son matériel de plongé et sa voiture pour l'invité de Sasuke. Ils avaient vérifié ensemble son état et avaient été remplir les bouteilles. Il ne savait pas si Naruto savait plonger et ne les prenaient qu'au cas où.

Il termina de remplir la voiture alors que Naruto, emmitouflé soigneusement dans sa grosse doudoune, bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et moufle, s'engouffrait dans la voiture sous le regard moqueur de Sasuke. Tout juste vêtu d'un léger blouson et d'un bonnet. Il se glissa au volant et se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir de froid. Se moqua-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit alors qu'un nouveau rictus prenait place sur le visage pâle.

\- Tu as l'air de t'amuser ! ronchonna le blond.

\- Ah oui, je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Ricana-t-il. Déshabilles-toi, on va rouler un moment.

\- Un moment comment ?

\- Environ 16 heures.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, tu peux dormir si tu veux. C'est pour ça qu'on part de nuit.

\- Mais où on va ?

\- Tu verras ! Sourit Sasuke énigmatique en mettant le contact.

Il fit un signe de la main à son ami et le remercia à nouveau avant de s'engager sur la route. Le paysage défilait au fil des heures et Naruto ne se lassait pas de regarder par sa fenêtre et de s'extasier sur celui-ci chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une halte. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, Naruto le harcelait de questions sur le lieu où il allait. Avec le zéro réception de son portable, il ne pouvait pas faire de recherche et cela donnait lieu à une ambiance assez taquine dans le petit habitacle.

\- Allez dis-moi ou on va ?

\- Non.

\- Sas'.

\- Non.

\- Meuh.

\- Bêêêê… se moqua son conducteur.

Et le blond se mettait à bouder, oh cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Ils avaient fait une première pause au bout de deux heures et cela avait dégénéré en bataille de boule de neige que Sasuke avait gagnée haut la main, finissant à califourchon sur sa victime entièrement trempée.

\- J'ai gagné.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tu as un gage.

\- Un gage ? Interrogea Naruto en levant son regard bleu acier sur le jeune homme installé sur lui.

Il vit ce dernier se pencher vers lui et inconsciemment il déglutit, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Son regard se fit fuyant et Sasuke se recula. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui préféra se détourner pour ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé par sa réaction.

Plus le temps passait et plus il regrettait que le jeune homme soit venu jusque dans son pays. Même s'ils avaient échangé un baiser ou deux, il était visible qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence douloureux du côté de Sasuke alors que Naruto babillait et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait, ne prêtant pas attention à l'ambiance un peu lourde et au manque de réponse de son chauffeur. Finalement le silence de ce dernier obligea Naruto à se tourner vers lui. Il détailla celui-ci un long moment. Après son malaise, il avait angoissé plus que de raison, il se sentait en parti responsable car il avait quelque peu abusé de la situation.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien on est arrivé.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- De quoi ? Soupira le brun en sortant de la voiture.

Naruto attrapa son blouson et enfonça son bonnet avant de se diriger vers Sasuke pour le retenir.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

\- Nani ? Interrogea Sasuke. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Quand tu as fait ton malaise et que je t'ai ramené, tu sais cette nuit-là … enfin… on a ..

\- On a quoi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Je suis censé me souvenir de quoi ?

Naruto rougit légèrement, il s'était un peu emporté même s'il n'avait pas été plus loin que quelques caresses et que le membre masculin l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il était tout de même gêné d'avoir cédé à son impulsion de toucher et d'embrasser le jeune homme, alors que celui-ci était quasiment inconscient. Et il se sentait encore mal à l'aise quand il l'embrassait.

\- Naruto ?

\- Désolé. Euh… je, on s'est embrassé.

La tête de Sasuke pencha légèrement sur le côté en soupirant.

\- Et ?

\- Et euh...tu étais … nu…

\- Et ?

Naruto s'embrouillait et se sentait terriblement intimidé, il n'était pourtant plus puceau depuis bien longtemps mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait pour un autre garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Avoua-t-il. Et tu ne m'aides pas ! Bouda Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Évidemment, que je ne vais pas t'aider. J'ai toujours fait le premier pas et tu ne viens jamais vers moi ! Je crois que les choses sont claires.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le bras du brun qui s'était écarté brutalement et s'éloignait.

\- Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là aujourd'hui. Soupira Sasuke. Je voulais juste te montrer un endroit que j'aime. Mais visiblement on va devoir en passer par là.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme sans comprendre.

\- Je pense que j'ai été clair quant à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Naruto qui ne le perdait pas des yeux hocha gravement la tête.

\- Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si tu ressens la même chose que moi ou bien si je me fais des films…

Sasuke soupira et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Naruto. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un autre garçon.

\- Et qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as fait je-ne-sais-quoi avec moi et dont je ne me souviens pas ?

\- Tu n'étais pas inconscient enfin pas complètement enfin un peu mais..

\- A parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

\- Rhaaaa fait pas ta mauvaise tête. S'énerva Naruto en lui emboîtant le pas. Tu m'as embrassé, j'ai juste répondu et de fil en aiguille… euh… ben… et puis après tu t'es évanouis.

\- Mm.

\- Sas' !

\- Quoi encore ?

Naruto lui tenait la manche et tirait dessus, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne trouvait pas le beau brun moche et l'embrasser ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais de là à aller plus loin il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

\- Ste plait.

\- Quoi « steplait ? »

Naruto ressemblait à un enfant prit la main dans le sac, par rapport au rejet de leur premier baiser et de la passion du dernier qu'il avait échangé, Sasuke était un peu perdu .

\- Ne sois pas fâchés.

Sasuke soupira, il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché. Je veux seulement savoir si j'ai la moindre chance ou si tu vas repartir en m'abandonnant.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. S'exclama Naruto.

\- Mm. Laissons tomber pour le moment.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et récupéra les clés de leur chambre.

\- Allez on va chercher le matériel et ensuite je t'emmène nager.

\- Nager ?

\- Tu sais plonger ?

\- Euh je sais nager mais la plongée en eau profonde non.

\- Pas grave, je ne plonge pas non plus. Mais je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Naruto s'étira et aida le jeune homme à vider la voiture et à déballer leur matériel. Il regarda le plus jeune régler le chauffage et sortir sa combinaison.

\- Tu n'as pas d'intégrale ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas y rester des heures. Le temps de baignade est limité même pour les habitués. Et tu constateras que je suis très habillé par rapport aux gens d'ici qui se baigne juste en maillot !

\- Juste en maillot?

Naruto frissonna à l'idée d'être nu dans un tel froid. Néanmoins piqué par la curiosité, il se changea à son tour, enfilant sur son maillot la combinaison de plongée.

\- N'oublies pas les gants, le bonnet et les chaussons. Prends ton peignoir aussi.

\- Et toi tu ne prends pas de gants ni rien ?

\- Si regarde, fit il en lui agitant son bonnet sous le nez. J'ai les oreilles sensibles au froid.

Naruto leva un sourcil amusé en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'ils sortaient par la baie vitrée.

\- Toi sensible au froid ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Hey entre un bain froid chez moi et ici c'est une sacrée différence, je suis un humain quand même.

\- Ah bon je croyais que tu étais la Reine des Neiges moi ? Tu m'as menti.

\- Idiot va !

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait laissé passer un soupir et attrapa la main gantée de son invité pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Naruto avait la tête qui tournait devant la beauté des paysages. Il vivait au Japon alors les paysages enneigés, il connaissait un peu, mais ici c'était vraiment différent un « jenesaisquoi » d'exotisme peut-être.

\- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est pas mal hein ? Quand j'ai le cafard je viens ici. Ça me rappelle chez nous, l'hiver on allait souvent dans les sources d'eau chaude. Bon je raffolais pas de la chaleur mais comme on y allait en plein hiver avec la neige, je pouvais quand même profiter. Ici l'avantage, fit-il en s'arrêtant au bord d'un bassin aménagé au bord de l'océan. C'est que je peux en profiter toute l'année même l'été je peux me baigner.

Naruto leva les yeux sur le paysage, on était en hiver et une magnifique aurore boréale semblait s'installer juste pour eux au-dessus de leur tête. Pour la première fois, il ne sut quoi dire juste subjugué par la magnificence de ce qu'il voyait. Ses doigts étroitement enlacé à ceux du plus jeune, il était sans voix, le souffle coupé. Il ne faisait ni jour ni nuit, il avait le sentiment d'être « ailleurs » de ne plus être sur la terre.

Sasuke le tira vers l'escalier et entreprit de lui faire de précieuses recommandations pour son premier bain en eau froide.

\- Respire profondément et souffle, plusieurs et rapidement pour augmenter ta capacité pulmonaire et cardiaque. On va descendre marche après marche et tu continues à respirer, gonfles tes poumons souffles. Fais des mouvements avec tes bras et tes épaules pour échauffer tes muscles. Pareils avec tes jambes, fais des ronds avec tes hanches et tes genoux, tu dois avoir chaud dans ta combinaison avant de commencer à rentrer dans l'eau. Quand tu as bien chaud on y va.

Naruto suivit scrupuleusement les conseils de son coach, ils n'étaient pas les seuls et d'autres nageurs étaient présent. Comme Sasuke le lui avait signalé, ils semblaient bien plus habitués que lui mais ils faisaient tous des échauffements comme Sasuke le lui avait conseillé avant de se jeter plus ou moins rapidement à l'eau.

Dés qu'il fut prêt, il le signala à Sasuke qui vint lui prendre la main.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps l'eau est quasiment à zéro degré. La glace est cassée pour qu'on puisse s'y baigner mais elle reprend rapidement. Donc comme c'est ta première fois on rentre dans l'eau et une fois immergée aux épaules on ressort. Si tu as des douleurs ou du mal à respirer on sort immé dois être très à ton écoute. C'est très intense. Pense bien à ta respiration.

Naruto hocha la tête et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il comprit rapidement la raison du rythme de respiration rapide, plus on entrait plus il fallait respirer vite pour maintenir la circulation du sang.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Poursuivit Sasuke en entrant dans l'eau. Ne reste pas sans bouger entre dans l'eau et ne reste pas immobile, bouge tes bras et tes jambes pour que le froid ne te saisisse pas.

Le serveur obéit avec soin, entrant dans l'eau à son tour, faire entrer ses jambes se fit assez rapidement mais ce fut nettement moins simple pour le ventre heureusement qu'il avait une bonne combinaison. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, il était déjà entré entièrement dans l'eau et vint lui saisir les mains pour se mettre en face de lui.

\- Tu veux sortir tu as déjà les lèvres bleues ?

\- Non non. Je veux essayer.

\- Sur ? Attention je ne veux pas que tu fasses de malaise.

\- Non c'est bon, souffla Naruto en suivant le rythme donné par Sasuke pour respirer.

\- Je vais t'aider à te tremper le haut du corps après on sort tout de suite.

\- Et la tête ?

\- Non pas cette fois. C'est dangereux tu pourrais t'évanouir.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Respire profondément plusieurs fois et rapidement. Prêt ?

Ils respirèrent de concerts une dizaine de fois inspirant profondément et soufflant à font, puis Sasuke donna le top et il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules avant de se relever sous les rires et les applaudissement. Il ne sut pas trop ce que racontait les autochtones. Mais il supputa qu'il avait quand même fait le challenge.

Sasuke l'entraîna immédiatement à l'extérieur du bain et lui tendit le peignoir qu'il enfila par-dessus sa combinaison. Avant de se frictionner vigoureusement et de se mettre à frisonner et à claquer des dents.

\- B...B...bo... bon... sss... anggg… fit-il en claquant des dents violemment.

\- C'est normal. sourit Sasuke en frissonnant.

\- C'était waouhh. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai la tête toute vide. Je me sens à la fois tout mou et super bien.

\- Je te ramène au chaud.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas en claquant des é la combinaison il avait hyper froid. Mais se sentait étrangement bien. Durant tout le bain même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, il n'avait pensé à rien, sa tête était complètement vide seulement à l'écoute de son corps et de cette étrange sensation à la fois douce et oppressante, il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il avait réellement ressenti.

Ils passèrent à l'intérieur où régnait une douce chaleur, ils s'assirent quelques minutes Naruto était perdu dans son propre ressentit et ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où ils allaient. Sasuke l'emmena au vestiaire afin qu'il se débarrassa de l'imposante combinaison.

\- Déshabilles-toi on va aller aux sources chaudes maintenant.

\- Tu veux me tuer ? Sourit Naruto.

\- Non ne t'en fait pas, il y a tout un circuit pour passer des bains froids au bain chaud afin de ne pas choqué ton corps c'est pour cela que c'est à l'opposé et qu'il faut passer par plusieurs pièces pour que ton cœur ne claque pas. Il y a des temps d'attente à respecter dans les salles. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- De chaud ?

\- Non, de froid en fait. Mais pas glacé non plus. C'est à température. Il faut te réhabituer progressivement.

Naruto ôta sa combinaison et se réenveloppa dans le peignoir, tout en frictionnant ses bras et en agitant ses jambes. Sasuke en avait fait autant mais il semblait avoir moins froid que lui.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude.

\- Je prends des bains froids depuis que je suis gosse et des bains de glace depuis mon adolescence alors je suppose que oui je suis un habitué. Les douches chaudes ce n'est pas trop mon truc au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Se mit-il à rire.

\- C'est fait tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Sasuke détourna la tête gêné.

\- Faut pas abuser. Marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il leur fallut encore un 1/4 d'heure avant d'arriver aux sources chaudes. Là aussi Sasuke y alla de ses conseils, il ne tenait pas à voir son invité s'effondrer. Ils avaient discuté tout au long du chemin et Naruto c'était peu à peu réchauffer. Sasuke n'avait de cesse de le surveiller et de lui poser des questions sur comment il se sentait. La prévenance de ce dernier le touchait beaucoup, aussi avant de sortir pour gagner les bains chauds il se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Merci.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors que Naruto le dépassait pour aller jusqu'au bassin. Sasuke sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer et il eut bien du mal à refréner sa respiration. Naruto lui plaisait et il y avait si longtemps qu'il était seul. Il se sentait aussi heureux que malheureux et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, il n'était pas là pour toujours , un jour il repartirait et il serait de nouveau seul.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'habitue à lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissant son peignoir au vestiaire il laissa le froid mordant s'emparer de lui et se dirigea à son tour vers les bains chauds. Il entra dans l'eau et se dirigea vers un coin un peu à l'écart où Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il s'était assit en dehors du bassin, le simple fait de l'avoir traversé était déjà une épreuve pour lui. Il plongea ses mains dans la neige pour se rafraîchir et ferma les yeux.

Les azurs n'avaient rien perdu de la scène, il avait regardé son Elsa traverser les bains de vapeur tel un être irréel avec sa peau opaline et ses mèches brunes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps et avait de plus en plus chaud lui sembla-t-il. Sasuke finit par se tourner vers lui et croisa les orbes bleus, inconsciemment il retint son souffle avant de se décider. Il s'avança vers Naruto et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Le bassin avait été déserté, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Naruto sentit le regard du jeune homme se faire plus profond et perçant semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de son regard. Il hésita un instant et posa ses mains sur sa taille le faisant sursauter.

Une vive rougeur apparut sur les joues pâles.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit Naruto soudain inquiet.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Souffla Sasuke.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ne prends pas cet air inquiet.

\- Désolé je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Mon frère et ma mère sont toujours comme ça. Je vis normalement et je peux contrôler mes réactions.

\- Mm... ce n'est pas intéressant ce qui compte c'est que tu réagisses.

\- Mais bien sur ! Si je laisse mes sentiments me dominer ma température corporelle augmente en plus ici il fait 40°, tu veux que je fasse un malaise ?

Un sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres charnues.

\- Je te ferai du bouche-à-bouche.

Les onyx s'écarquillèrent et la rougeur sur ses joues s'intensifia, ne faisant qu'accroître le sentiment de supériorité de Naruto, très fier de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur le jeune homme. Il sentait contre son ventre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et il appréciait de faire ainsi réagir un autre homme. La première fois qu'il s'était senti réagir ainsi, il avait été très mal à l'aise.

Hélas ils ne purent aller plus loin que déjà de nouveau arrivant venait à leur tour profiter de la chaleur des bains. Naruto se maudit priant pour qu'on ne remarqua pas trop la protubérance qui avait prit place à un endroit fort dérangeant de son anatomie.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Assis au bar Naruto laissait son regard errer dans la salle mais systématiquement ses yeux revenaient se poser sur Sasuke. Il avait beau regarder les femmes qui allaient et venaient elles ne retenaient pas son attention. Il laissa passer un soupir alors que le barman s'approchait pour prendre leur commande.

Naruto examina soigneusement la carte avant de se décider.

\- Je voudrais goûter l'un de vos cocktails celui que vous voulez je devinerai. Sourit-il au barmaid.

Ce dernier hocha la tête amusée par le défi et se tourna vers Sasuke qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

\- Non non pas pour lui quelque chose de sans alcool sinon je vais devoir le porter.

Les onyx s'assombrirent vexés d'être prit pour un enfant, mais Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il était vrai qu'entre la chaleur de l'établissement et l'alcool, il y avait de forte chance qu'il fasse un malaise, un jus de fruit ou un cocktail à base de fruit frais était certainement la meilleure chose à boire pour lui.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto après avoir remercié le barman, celui-ci était en grande discussion avec ce dernier, ils échangeaient sur leurs cocktails préférés. Il les écouta un moment conversé avant de se mettre à son tour à observer les gens dans la salle. Il aimait ce lieu chaleureux, la salle à manger était magnifique et la vue encore plus.

Il reporta un instant son regard sur Naruto qui ne faisait pas attention à lui et se laissa glisser au bas de son tabouret. Il traversa la salle et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour aller prendre l'air. La chaleur de la grande salle commençait à lui peser un peu. Il avait besoin de respirer un peu.

Naruto se tourna vers sa droite pour demander l'avis de son compagnon lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci avait disparu.

\- Elsa ? Sas' ?

Sans un mot ni un regard vers le barman et encore moins vers la femme qui cherchait à accaparer son attention depuis un moment, Naruto se mit à fureter dans la salle cherchant où Sasuke avait bien pu disparaître ainsi.

Il vit une femme se diriger vers une porte vitrée entrouverte et son instinct lui dit que s'il voulait trouver son Elsa, il devait la suivre. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il traversait la salle. Sa main se posa sur la porte et il ouvrit celle-ci, son regard accrocha immédiatement le dos de son compagnon.

La femme se tenait non loin de lui tentant d'amorcer la conversation mais Naruto s'interposa dés qu'elle fit un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Elsa !

Sasuke se tourna vers lui surprit de l'entendre.

\- Olaf ? Fit-il par réflexe.

Le surnom amena de nouveau un sourire sur le visage de Naruto. C'était devenu presque un réflexe ou une habitude dés qu'il le voyait. Il avança droit sur lui et il vint poser son front sur le sien inquiet.

\- Tu es sortis sans prévenir tu as de la fièvre ? S'enquit Naruto.

Sa main gauche enlaça sa nuque alors que la droite venait se poser sur sa taille. Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il ne s'attendait pas à une étreinte aussi soudaine. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de laisser passer un rictus alors que Naruto s'écartait légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- La tête de la réceptionniste quand on a pris la chambre.

Naruto se mit à rire franchement.

\- Oui c'est vrai quand on est arrivé elle était surprise de se trouver face à deux hommes et elle s'est excusé d'avoir préparé une chambre avec un seul lit.

Sasuke laissa son rictus s'agrandir avant de remarquer les deux femmes qui se tenaient sur le balcon non loin d'eux. Elles semblaient s'interroger sur leur relation. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule le surprenant.

\- Surtout quand tu lui as répondu que nous avions l'habitude de partager le même lit. Ricana-t-il non sans jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté où les deux femmes commençaient à reculer et à se diriger vers la sortie les laissant seuls.

Naruto laissa ses azurs se poser sur la tête brune appuyée sur lui, il resserra légèrement sa main sur la taille de Sasuke avant de murmurer à voix basse.

\- On devrait retourner dans notre chambre.

\- Tu as froid ? Interrogea Sasuke en se redressant légèrement.

\- Oui j'avoue. Avoua Naruto un peu gêné.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans la main chaude de Naruto et celui-ci se laissa faire, il enlaça la main fine et froide avant de se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre afin de prendre la direction des chambres de l'hôtel.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ils avaient regagné leur chambre dans un silence confortable et agréable. Naruto avait gardé la main fine dans la sienne et il se sentait particulièrement bien. Sasuke passa la carte magnétique afin d'ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent sans allumer. Ils avancèrent vers le centre de la chambre et Naruto le retint.

Sasuke leva ses onyx vers l'homme en face de lui, la chambre n'était éclairée que par la nuit boréale donnant un aspect lunaire à la chambre chaleureuse. Naruto l'attira un peu plus près de lui et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Il se posait encore beaucoup de questions mais pour y répondre la chose la plus simple était peut-être de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

Il n'avait personne dans sa vie actuellement et avait parcouru plus de 7 000 kilomètres pour le revoir. Le tout sur un coup de tête, une dizaine de photos et un anniversaire loupé. Il posa de nouveau son front contre le sien avant de venir effleurer du bout des lèvres les siennes. Le premier contact fut doux et fragile, un peu gêné, cette fois-ci Sasuke ne chercha pas à s'approcher ou à le relancer.

Il attendait que ce soit Naruto qui initie leur échange .Si celui-ci voulait vraiment de lui, il allait devoir venir vers lui et faire le premier pas. Jusqu'à présent il avait initié chacun de leur il avait besoin que Naruto lui prouve qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Une main se glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer et le baiser se fit plus dur, plus impérieux semblant réclamer son accord pour aller plus loin.

Sasuke se déplaça légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse avoir un accès plus profond à sa bouche. Pour Naruto se fut le signal qu'il attendait pour l'attirer vers le lit. Il s'y assit et Sasuke grimpa sur ses cuisses à califourchon sur ses hanches tandis que Naruto bataillait pour se débarrasser de sa veste et de sa cravate.

Les mains pâles vinrent l'aider à se dévêtir et entreprirent de déboutonner la chemise. Naruto sans cesser de l'embrasser se mit en devoir d'en faire autant. Il avait très envie de sentir le corps de Sasuke contre le sien et bien plus encore. Naruto enfouit ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes plaquant le corps fin contre le sien. La température montait de plus en plus entre eux et perdu dans son ressentis Sasuke s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur.

Naruto sentait celui-ci s'alanguir entre ses bras. De sa main libre, il vint dégrafer son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à celui de Sasuke. De plus en plus prit dans son envie de toucher et de découvrir le corps qui se collait au sien, Naruto ne ressentait plus l'appréhension de leur premier contact. La peur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était laissé prendre laissait place à l'envie de le toucher de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de la découvrir dans son entier.

Le bruit d'un cognement contre la porte de leur chambre les fit sursauter, les arrêtant au milieu de leur éteinte, les laissant pantelant et légèrement rougissant. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser doucement de nouveau ne tenant pas compte du bruit qui les avait séparés l'espace d'un instant. Naruto termina d'enlever sa chemise et elle de Sasuke pour enfin savourer le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre.

Mais de nouveau le bruit recommença plus fort, les perturbants et les agaçants. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir avant d'attendre quelques secondes voire si cela persistait et en effet de nouveau le son se répercuta. Naruto se leva et se dirigea droit vers la porte bien décidé à se débarrasser de l'opportun.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver face à face aux deux femmes qu'ils avaient laissées sur la terrasse lorsqu'ils étaient partis tous les deux. Il regarda un instant celles-ci ne sachant pas quoi dire lorsque la première se mit à bafouiller.

\- On… on était venu voir si vous vouliez passer la fin de soirée avec nous ? Souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire et rougissant devant le corps torse nu.

Surpris de ne pas voir revenir Naruto Sasuke se leva du lit et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte ou il trouva celui-ci.

\- Naruto ?

Le serveur ouvrit un peu plus la porte et lui montra les deux jeunes femmes d'un air interrogatif. Les superbes yeux bleus glissèrent sur le corps musclé, à la peau laiteuse, s'attardant sur le pantalon ouvert d'où émergeait ce qui lui faisait envie depuis un moment, son bas-ventre se fit alors un malin plaisir à se rappeler à son souvenir.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux demoiselles qui attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Désolés, mais mon ami et moi ne sommes pas intéressés et je suis très possessif. Leur sourit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bonne soirée.

Et il referma la porte avant de se diriger rapidement vers Sasuke et de l'attraper par les hanches le soulevant pour aller le jeter sur le lit.

\- Bien où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-il en venant mordre la gorge offerte.

\- Pas la moindre idée. Répondit le jeune homme en dessous de lui en prenant un air détaché sous le regard chaud posé sur lui.

Naruto écarta les cuisses d'albâtre pour se glisser entre elle et venir libérer son membre le faisant entrer en contact avec celui du plus jeune. Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper et le regard bleu se fit orageux. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et Naruto s'en empara l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser qui lui fit perdre pied dans la réalité.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Leur étreinte se fit plus chaude et Naruto les débarrassa de leur dernier vêtement savourant d'être enfin entièrement nu contre lui. Il y avait toujours eu entre eux un vêtement pour limiter leur contact, là il n'y en avait plus aucun. Les azurs croisèrent les onyx devenu brillants de désir. Il frottait son membre contre le sien lentement avant de laisser sa main venir se perdre entre eux sans le quitter des yeux.

Sasuke retint sa respiration lorsqu'enfin la main de Naruto se referma sur son membre pour le caresser. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps et était partagé entre l'envie de lui appartenir et la peur qu'il ne puisse aller jusqu'au bout de son côté comme du sien. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme de ce serveur blond rencontré pendant ses vacances.

Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et Naruto l'avait fait revenir sur tout ce qu'il pensait connaître de l'amour. Mais il devait avouer aussi que le jeune serveur dont il était tombé amoureux en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son cœur. Et celui-ci avait bien failli le faire renoncer à tout espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne, ici sur son continent de glace.

Un frisson le parcourut et le ramena vers Naruto qui ne l'avait pas perdu des yeux.

\- Où tu pars comme ça ? Souffla-t-il en resserrant sa main et appuyant un peu plus sous le gland le faisant gémir.

\- Pas loin… haleta-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea Naruto en venant mordiller son épaule avant de venir happer un téton.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses pensées cohérentes alors que Naruto ne perdait pas une miette de l'effet que ses caresses avaient sur lui. Il voyait ses joues s'enflammer, son souffle s'accélérer, sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme soutenu et il était fier d'être le responsable de son état.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêche de se sentir un peu inquiet malgré tout sa Reine des Neiges supporterait-elle la chaleur de leur ébat. Il regarda le brun se cambrer et ses mains se saisirent des draps alors qu'il sentait le sexe entre ses doigts palpiter.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement à son tour et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation alla refermer sa bouche sur le membre turgescent. Sasuke posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour refouler le cri qui lui échappait, le désir en lui était monté d'un coup, la tête lui tournait et son ventre semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de langue et quelques aspirations sur son gland pour que tout son corps cède.

Ce fut comme un vertige pour Sasuke qui eut presque la même sensation que lorsque sa température corporelle reposait mollement sur les draps, les yeux clos et le cœur palpitant. Il prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisirent, un vent frais ne tarda pas à venir faire frisonner son corps brûlant. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha Naruto.

Il aperçu la chevelure dorée, éclairée par la nuit boréale. Naruto lui sourit et s'approcha du lit, il s'allongea contre lui et l'attira sur lui. Sasuke monta sur ses hanches, son corps encore tremblant sous le coup de ce premier orgasme.

\- Ça va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il sentait encore en lui le plaisir qui avait ravagé son bas-ventre.

\- Encore ? Souffla doucement Naruto ses mains se faisant curieuses et caressant ses fesses.

Ses doigts vinrent frôler son intimité et masser celle-ci, Sasuke se pencha sur lui et vint l'embrasser. A nouveau Naruto se laissa emporter par la chaleur de ce qu'il éprouvait au contact du plus jeune. Il laissa sa main droite continuer son exploration du postérieur tandis que de l'autre il venait titiller les tétons qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir une main fraîche se refermer à son tour sur son membre et entreprit de lui faire du bien. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et le vent frais les faisait frisonner.

Sasuke se cambra en arrière lorsque Naruto introduisit un premier doigt. Il poussa avec précaution ayant profité lorsqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre pour récupérer lubrifiant et préservatif dans sa trousse de toilette. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience mais c'était déjà amusé à tester ce genre de caresse, il savait que la douceur et l'excitation du partenaire étaient primordiales pour que cela soit confortable et agréable.

Et il s'y appliqua bien décidé à offrir une nuit inoubliable à son Elsa. Veillant à écarter ses parois avec soin avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui, il releva les longues cuisses blanches et reprit ses caresses sur le membre tout en poussant lentement pour entrer en lui. Le premier passage ne fut pas aisé mais Naruto fit tout ce qu'il faut pour le distraire de sa présence imposante en lui. Sans délaisser le sexe qu'il veillait à garder excité.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit Sasuke se faire à lui, il se mit à se mouvoir d'abord doucement cherchant en lui ce point bien particulier qui l'aiderait à plonger. La pression autour de son sexe n'aidait pas Naruto à rester concentrer, c'était chaud étroit et terriblement bon. Sous lui Sasuke sembla se déplacer légèrement et il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il le guidait vers son point «p » .

Dés qu'il effleura celui-ci il sentit le corps s'alanguir et le sexe dans sa main réagir plus sourire conquérant se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge de nouveau entre les lèvres humides et ne le perde définitivement son membre glissant dans le corps assouplit et s'enhardissant sur le point le plus réceptif de Sasuke. Il étouffa dans sa bouche les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir les siens et se laisser happer par l'orgasme qui montait en lui.

Sasuke sentit comme une boule en lui qui l'obligeait à s'ouvrir à s'offrir encore plus, il se sentait comme au bord du sanglot. Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues et il n'attendait plus qu'une chose que celle-ci explose enfin. Plié en deux sous le corps de Naruto, il avait planté ses doigts dans ses épaules avant de laisser ses bras retomber de chaque côté de sa tête tandis que son amant le pilonnait de plus en plus violemment. Il sentit enfin la boule en lui s'ouvrir et exploser l'empêchant de respirer, son esprit semblant s'engourdir et se noyer avant qu'enfin il ne retombe comme une poupée inerte et sans force.

Naruto s'était senti happer puis enserré à un rythme soutenu faisant monter son envie de se perdre encore plus dans leur étreinte. Il avait fini par oublié qu'il devait faire attention pour se laisser emporter et son corps avait pris possession de celui de Sasuke pour exploser dans ce conduit si étroit. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel orgasme. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un orgasme vaginal et il se sentait comblé.

Son corps avait été vaincu et il reposait sur celui de Sasuke brûlant et moite ? Son souffla haletant comme après un effort physique trop intense. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre. Il savoura les contractions autour de son membre jusqu'à la dernière avant de se retirer avec précaution faisant râler son Elsa.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un conte l'autre sans rien dire. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées confortables. Puis Naruto se leva. Il fallait nettoyer leur bazar et cela le fit rire.

\- Une bonne douche ne sera pas du luxe.

\- Peux pas bouger. Grogna la voix à côté de lui.

\- Un bain dans les sources chaudes ? Interrogea Naruto avec un tendre sourire.

Un onyx s'entrouvrit pour se poser sur lui. Sasuke se redressa légèrement en grimaçant.

\- Seulement si tu me portes.

Naruto se mit à rire.

\- Tu es une vraie princesse !

\- Non je suis la reine des Neige !

Naruto posa une main possessive sur le fessier qu'il venait de maltraiter gentiment et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- D'accord je te porte.

Un rictus hautain se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sasuke grogna qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ses cours de code maritime. Ça l'endormait il luttait à chaque fois, c'était ennuyeux au possible. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur mais devait être irréprochable alors il continuait de potasser. Il avait son permis depuis plusieurs mois et avait déjà fait ses armes sur plusieurs navires.

Aujourd'hui s'il réussissait son examen il serait capitaine sur son premier bateau. Il replongea dans les révisions de son examen, il était hors de question d'échouer, il devait réussir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Un rictus satisfait à peine visible éclairait le visage pâle alors qu'il faisait le tour de la cabine de pilotage. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Dans quelques heurs il appareillerait son premier départ son premier voyage en tant que capitaine de bord. Il avait dû faire ses preuves pour avoir ce poste, montrer à des marins bien plus ancien que lui, avec beaucoup plus d'expérience, qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien qu'eux. Il n'avait ménagé ni son temps ni sa peine. Il avait passé ses derniers mois uniquement en mer, jamais sur la terre ferme.

Il n'avait fait que naviguer. Sur tous les supports qu'il avait pu trouver, pour des particuliers comme sur des paquebots, acceptant tous les postes pour se faire de l'expérience. Il avait même pris la mer sur un bateau de pêche pour faire un remplacement de quelques jours et il en avait plus appris à cet instant que dans tous ses livres de cours. Ils avaient essuyé une tempête, il avait lutté, là tout son self-contrôle, toute sa hargne de vivre lui avait été indispensable pour se sortir de cette galère et ramener le bateau au port.

Il avait fait son premier voyage en mer australe et il savait que plus rien ne pourrait l'arracher à son amour de la mer. Il caressa le tableau de bord et le siège sur lequel il serait bientôt assis. Son cœur battait sourdement prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajusta sa casquette avant de se diriger vers le pont.

Son regard sombre glissa sur l'équipage qu'il passa en revue. Ils commençaient à les connaître, certains avaient déjà été sur d'autre navire avec lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un second. Mais désormais il était capitaine, il avait choisi parmi les hommes pour le seconder des anciens qui avaient bien plus d'expérience que lui, il n'était qu'un jeune capitaine avec fort peu d'expérience par rapport à eux et il était conscient que leurs savoirs lui seraient très utiles.

Son regard noir croisa deux saphirs lumineux et amusés qui ne le quittaient pas. Mais si ses yeux le virent son visage n'exprima rien. Il les connaissait par cœur. Depuis deux ans, il travaillait sur tous les navires sur lesquels il avait été nommé. Naruto lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant d'obéir à la dispersion et de se diriger vers le bar des premières classes.

Après ses trois mois de stage Naruto était rentré au Japon et tandis que Sasuke était parti faire ses premières armes sur les mers. Naruto avait passé son diplôme professionnel de barman spécialiste en cocktail. Il avait participé à de nombreux concours afin d'asseoir son nom et sa réputation. Dés qu'il était en repos, il prenait l'avion et venait s'échouer quelques semaines en Finlande chez Sasuke.

Leur couple à distance aurait bien pu s'effondrer mais ils avaient tous deux bien trop besoin de l'autre. Même éloignés ils étaient proches. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'appeler chaque jour, ils savaient qu'ils se resteraient fidèles. Lorsque Naruto avait appris que Sasuke commençait à naviguer sur les navires de croisière, il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser sa réputation pour se faire embaucher.

Désormais quel que soit le navire sur lequel Sasuke embarquait : pour une semaine, un mois ou six mois, il partait avec lui. Et lorsque la nuit venait et que chacun avait terminé son service, Naruto rejoignait son amant dans sa cabine.

Il avait rêvé de faire le tour du monde et Sasuke était son Navire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà je suis enfin arrivé à la fin de cette petite histoire , je laisse Elsa et Olaf poursuivre leur vie sur leur navire de croisière et profiter de leur vie.

Je vous retrouve mercredi avec de nouveau notre Sasuke et notre Naruto face à leur destin

Bisous à tous

merci de vous être arrêter pour lire cette histoire

.

.


End file.
